Speak Now
by candycane881
Summary: Hermione's best friend is getting married... the idea makes her feel absolutely sick. Should she stop it? How did she even get to this point and these feelings anyways? DRAMIONE. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione swallowed hard as she pushed open the door to Malfoy Mansion. She couldn't believe she was at her best friend's wedding. The same best friend who a mere month or so ago wasn't even engaged. Now he was marrying Astoria Greengrass. She felt sick to her stomach. What was she even doing here? Astoria made sure to tell her she wasn't invited.

"Hermione?" asked Harry as he spotted her, "What are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," she said, "It was one of those weird out of body experiences where my body moved but my mind said what the crap are you doing? I just don't understand why he is marrying her. I know he can't possibly be in love with her! She's awful! If anything it should be…"

But then Hermione shut her mouth. She'd already said too much.

"It should be who?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't give me that look. I know you know what I almost said," said Hermione.

"Yeah. But have you ever admitted it to yourself out loud or to him?" asked Harry.

"No! Definitely not! Especially not now he's freaking getting married!"

"You should tell him. You never know if he might feel the same and it will spare him from marrying her," said Harry.

"Wait. Does he even love her?"

"Unsure. I doubt it. He spends all of his time with you. He just wants to be married and have a family already."

"What an idiot! Who does that?" asked Hermione getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Well all the more reason to stop it."

"I can't stop it now! It's too late! They would both kill me if I ruined their day."

"Hermione?" asked Harry started to get frustrated with her. She wasn't listening, "Do you love him?"

Hermione sighed.

"I… I don't… know… exactly. This is just happening too fast a month ago we were friends and then he decided to up and get married and then I feel all weird about it. I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way about me or what if I don't feel the same later on and it's just the drama of the wedding or…"

"Hermione!" yelled Harry.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Well you have about 20 minutes before it's too late. Think about it and just tell him. Trust me. I've never let you down before," said Harry, "Now sorry, but I've gotta go stand up front and play my part before you stop the wedding."

Hermione just nodded and retreated to her corner in hiding.

How had she even gotten to this point? When they were in school they absolutely loathed each other, she even had a very unpleasant moment that still gave her nightmares to this day in this same house no less, but a few years ago when they ran into each other at the ministry he didn't seem all that bad… She took a moment to relive everything to be sure she really did love him enough to stop his wedding… all the way to the beginning.

Hermione walked into the Ministry of Magic with a smile on her face. She loved her job and she loved everything about her life. She worked for the Ministry's department of Education. She worked closely with the Headmasters and Headmistresses of all the wizarding schools – and this was nothing like Umbridge's job. She loved the schools and the students and worried about making sure they all got the best wizarding education. And then there was Ron… her boyfriend of a few years now. Unfortunately they were still dating and not engaged like she wished they were but she still believed her life was perfect.

"Hi, Harry!" greeted Hermione as she ran into him in the hallway on her way to the her office.

"Good morning, Hermione," said Harry sounding a little distracted.

"Everything ok?" asked Hermione.

"Uhh… yeah I guess. I just have a few new aurors to get trained and I'm not sure I like this new batch but I guess I have no choice. If they passed all the tests there's no reason they shouldn't be aurors too I guess," said Harry.

"Well good luck," said Hermione not asking any more questions, "I'll see you at lunch."

Harry just nodded and Hermione kept walking. When she got to her office she saw a mountain load of paperwork and buried herself in it.

About 4 ½ hours later a silver stag floated into Hermione's office. It was Harry's patronus delivering a message.

_Hermione, are you still coming to lunch?_

"Oh my gosh! I forgot!" said Hermione quickly getting up to get her stuff.

She rushed to the Ministry's only cafeteria to meet up with Harry and Ron.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late!" said Hermione quickly as she sat down in her regular spot. Unfortunately for her she wasn't paying any attention to who it was that was sitting next to her. Out of habit she turned to kiss what she thought was Ron.

Hermione screamed and jumped out of her seat, "MALFOY? What in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Granger," said Malfoy raising an eyebrow at her.

"Harry? Explain!" said Hermione still fuming. They could have at least given her a warning that her enemy from Hogwarts was going to be sitting next to them!

"Remember how I said there was a new batch of aurors? Well Malfoy is one of them. Trust me I felt the same way you did until I spent the next few hours with him. He's a lot different than he was back at school," said Harry.

"Right. Well forgive me if I just sit over here instead of next to you until I can validate that one for myself," said Hermione sitting next to Harry instead.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders.

"So where's Ron?" asked Hermione.

"He's… well… I'm not sure exactly. He just left," said Harry glancing at Draco sending him a silent message. Hermione didn't notice it.

"He's been gone a lot lately. Why is he always gone and not you?" asked Hermione.

"Uhh… he just likes his job?" answered Harry.

"Oh. Well that's good I guess," said Hermione.

"So. Granger, what have you been up to all these years?" asked Draco redirecting the conversation.

"It's Hermione if you don't mind and all these years? You make us sound so old! I'm only 24 for Merlin's sake!" said Hermione.

Draco quietly started laughing. Hermione frowned at him.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing. You're just funny. I guess I never really knew that before," said Draco.

"There's a lot of things you don't know," said Hermione.

"Well I apologize and please continue… Hermione," emphasized Draco.

Hermione smiled at hearing her name and said, "Why thank you. I appreciate that. Anyways I was just going to say I've been working here. As you obviously know education is a big deal to me I started working for the Ministry's Department of Education. I've gradually worked my way up until the point where I now meet with all of the Headmasters or Headmistresses frequently to check up on students and school progress."

"Wow. That's pretty great. I bet you're really good at that," said Draco.

Hermione paused. She hoped that wasn't a sarcastic comment. She was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt because of Harry.

"Thank you… I think. So what about you? What made you want to become an auror now?" asked Hermione.

"Just a change in scenery I guess. I still own all of Malfoy Enterprises and will oversee everything, but it just gets boring sitting in an office all day. But it doesn't hurt that I'm an ex-Death Eater and I'd still like to reinstate the family name and honor," said Draco.

"Well, good for you then," said Hermione. She was doing so well not remembering awful moments of the war but as soon as he said that she couldn't help but be brought back to the Malfoy Manor herself. She shuddered at the memory. Everything still haunted her.

Food was then brought in front of them and the conversation dwindled until it was time to go back to work.

"Well excuse me. I need to finish something before I get back to work. Potter I'll see you in a few minutes and Gr…Hermione it was nice seeing you," said Draco.

"You too," said Hermione.

"So what do you think?" asked Harry after Draco had stepped away.

"I'm really not sure. He seems like he has matured and grown a few needed manners but how can I tell after a short lunch? With him I don't think you could ever be too careful because sometimes it seems like everything is for show," said Hermione.

"Guess we'll see," said Harry," I better get back."

"Yeah me too. See you later, Harry," said Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this is based off of Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now." Hope you guys enjoy!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After being so dedicated early in the day Hermione finished up early. She decided she would make a surprise appearance to the Auror department to visit Ron since she hadn't seen him yet today.

Hermione walked traveled through the ministry and reached the right department. She walked directly up to Ron's office and opened the door.

"That's odd," said Hermione to herself. Ron wasn't there. Where was he?

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Oh I just finished up early and I wanted to surprise Ron but I guess he's gone still gone?" said Hermione in a questioning tone.

Draco picked that moment to walk up.

"Ron is…" he started but was quickly interrupted by Harry.

"Out," said Harry turning around and shooting a harsh look at Draco.

Draco was confused but then realization hit him. Hermione didn't know and her best friend was keeping the secret from her. He didn't expect Potter to just sick back and accept this AND keep it a secret. Man, things really had changed from Hogwarts.

"Oh. Well I can just wait for him," said Hermione starting to walk in.

"No!" said Harry a bit too forcefully, "You know I don't think he's actually coming back here."

"Oh, well in that case I guess I should just go then," said Hermione.

"You're coming tonight right?" he asked.

"Of course! How could I miss it! Plus I haven't seen Ron all day and I know he'll be there," said Hermione.

"Yeah… ," said Harry scratching the back of his neck and looking down.

"Bye," said Hermione happily as she walked out of their department.

As soon as she was out of sight Draco looked over at Harry.

"Seriously? I can't believe you of all people are keeping that from her," said Draco.

"I know, alright! I know! I just don't know what how to handle this the best way," said Harry, "Plus I was hoping it was just a phase Ron would grow out of. Apparently not."

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but Hermione deserves better and needs to be told that her scumbag of a boyfriend is cheating on her," said Draco.

"I can't believe you said that either," said Harry raising an eyebrow at Draco.

"Yeah well things change," said Draco.

"Why do you care anyways? You always hated her," said Harry.

"I hated her because she was friends with you and she beat me at everything. I have no reason to hate her now and I don't care. Just after being continually cheated on myself I know how it feels," said Draco.

Harry just nodded.

"But anyways tell her before I do and I'm sure she won't appreciate hearing it from me when you've known all this time," said Draco.

"I will. Soon," said Harry.

Draco nodded and turned to walk away.

"Hey… Malfoy. Before you leave, Ginny asked me to invite you tonight too. She doesn't believe that you've changed. She wants to see for herself. You up for it?" asked Harry.

Draco turned around.

"After all you've told me about the pregnant Weaslette you think I'd want to go see her?" asked Draco.

"It's Potter now."

"Right. Of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world," said Draco with his trademark smirk.

"Don't make me regret this," said Harry as Draco walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione arrived first… even before Harry was home. She wandered into the kitchen and found Ginny struggling to pick up a fallen fork off the floor. She was about 7 months pregnant now and getting pretty big.

"Oh, Ginny let me get that," said Hermione rushing in.

"Thanks," said Ginny with a sigh, "This is getting old… and I still have 2 months to go."

"It will go quicker than you think. Do you need anymore help?" asked Hermione.

"No. I was just setting the table. And yes before you say it I know I'm a witch but I get bored sometimes too so I was doing it the muggle way," said Ginny.

Hermione just smiled and didn't say anything. She loved being a witch herself too but she thought magic sometimes made everyone a bit too lazy.

"I haven't seen you for a while, what have you been up to?" asked Ginny as they finished setting the table.

"The usual. Just researching for work and reading. Ron's been away a lot so I kind of keep to myself," said Hermione.

Ginny froze for a second but then quickly recovered.

"Which speaking of Ron, have you seen him? Is he always at work like Harry says or did I do something wrong?" asked Hermione.

Ginny didn't know what to do. She knew her brother was cheating on Hermione but neither her nor Harry knew quite how to handle that yet. And she wasn't going to be the one to do so right now.

"You know, I'm not really sure. He doesn't really come by here either," said Ginny.

"Ok," said Hermione looking depressed.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to him and tell him to stop being an idiot and give you the treatment you deserve," said Ginny – and that was the truth. He was really going to get an earful soon.

"Thanks. I just miss him. He's the only man I've ever loved," said Hermione.

Ginny bit her lip as she looked at Hermione. Now she felt awful! She was saved when Harry walked into the room… with Malfoy. Ginny kissed her husband and then grinned slyly at Malfoy. Harry swore he had changed but there was no possible way! She knew that his true colors HAD to come out if he was hanging out with old enemies.

"Draco Malfoy. So glad you could make it," said Ginny.

"Thanks for inviting me," said Draco coolly.

Hermione looked up. Draco was here? Well… whatever… she thought to herself.

"Hermione," greeted Draco.

Hermione just nodded in acknowledgement. She was still distracted with thoughts of Ron. He still wasn't here yet… and even Draco Malfoy was here.

"I'll go get the food," said Hermione and she left the room.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Draco.

"Uhh…" started Ginny.

"It's ok. He knows," said Harry.

"He knows? Are you kidding? He knows and not Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Shh! Keep it down!" said Harry.

"This is ridiculous. She's got to be told. But why did you tell him?" asked Ginny.

"I didn't. Ron showed up with Lavender attached to his arm. He mentioned he thought he was dating Hermione and I couldn't lie and I said he was," said Harry.

"Is Ron even coming tonight?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. He was distracted of course when I reminded him," said Harry.

"He wouldn't have the nerve to show up with her here would he?" asked Draco.

"Merlin I hope not or I'd have to avada him myself," said Ginny.

"Remind me to not get on your bad side," said Draco.

Ginny looked over at Draco. He gave her a small smile to let her know he was joking. She gave a small smile back and shook her head at him.

"You're kind of funny. Maybe we'll let you hang out more often," said Ginny.

"If you always have Gryffindor drama I'll be there," said Draco.

Hermione walked back into the room and set the food down in front of everybody. Then the door swung open and Ron walked in… and he was completely drunk… and he was a bigger idiot than everyone thought because Lavender was with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger... lol gotta keep your interest somehow. :) <strong>

**Oh and I forgot to mention in the first note that normally I'm a really good writer and post every other day or so but this time it might be longer in between... like a week... just a warning. But then on the other side if I post a cliffhanger like this I won't leave you hanging forever because that's just mean. haha**

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione frowned at Ron. Why was he with Lavender? He knew completely how she felt about her after the school years! And why was he drunk? He was never drunk.

"Ron? What's going on?" asked Hermione.

"You don't know yet?" asked Ron looking quite amused.

"Know what?" she asked feeling her heart drop. She had a feeling she knew exactly what was happening.

"I'm surprised no one has told you yet. This is what's going on!" said Ron as he swept Lavender into his arms and gave her a deep kiss.

Hermione stood frozen as she watched Lavender giggle like the idiot she was. She couldn't believe that this was happening… first at all and second again! How could she have let this happen?

"Pretty big shocker huh?" asked Ron looking pretty pleased with himself.

"Ron, why are you doing this?" asked Hermione trying to remain in control. The last thing she wanted to do now was cry in front of him and give him exactly what he was looking for in this 'show.'

"Isn't it obvious? I don't love you anymore. In fact after being with Lavender I realized I never really loved you in the first place. You're too plain and boring, Hermione. You practically drove me to this," said Ron.

Hermione felt the tears prick her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore… and she ran out the door. Ron and Lavender laughed as they watched her leave.

"Oh Won Won! You're so brave for doing that just so we could be together!" said Lavender.

"Ok that's it! I've just about had enough of this… Ron get out of my house!" yelled Ginny.

"No. You can't kick me out. You didn't invite me… Harry did. I'm not going anywhere," said Ron in a drunken slur, "And why is Malfoy here? Just because everyone is nice to your face doesn't mean we actually feel that way outside of work. If anyone should leave it should be him. Death Eater."

Draco clenched his hands. It took all of his control not to physically hurt him or hurt him with magic, which he completely deserved.

"Ron. Ginny is right. You need to leave. What you did to Hermione wasn't right and leave Draco out of this," said Harry.

"What I did to Hermione? I did nothing to her! I'm the victim here! I put up with her for all these years waiting for her to become more interesting! I wasted so much time with her!" yelled Ron.

"Ron! I mean it! Leave now! You can come back when you're not drunk and saying things you don't mean," said Harry.

"Fine. I don't need you anyways," said Ron. He grabbed Lavender and they apparated themselves out of the house.

"I can't believe that just happened," said Ginny, "Poor Hermione!"

"Yeah. Speaking of Hermione, we need to find her. Ginny you stay here, I'll go search her house. Draco you can leave if you want," said Harry.

"No. It's ok. It will help if two of us go out looking for her," said Draco.

"Thanks," said Harry and he left himself.

Draco didn't tell anyone, but he had spotted Hermione's wand on the table. She couldn't have gone far.

"I'll just search around outside first," said Draco.

Ginny nodded and Draco left.

He was right. She hadn't gone far at all… she was leaning on the gateposts just staring off into the distance.

"You ok?" asked Draco as he approached her.

"Like you really care. Just leave me alone! I don't need you here to make me feel worse than I already am like you always do," said Hermione harshly.

Draco felt a stab of pain. Unfortunately she was right. In the past that's exactly what he would have done.

"I'm not… " he started.

"Save it! Don't make me hex you! I will! No one is around to see and who would they believe… me or you?" asked Hermione.

Draco felt another stab of pain, but ignored it. She was in a delicate state right now. Of course she would be saying these kinds of things… but it's not like he cared anyways. But then why would what she was saying hurt? He steeled himself and kept going.

"I'm sure you would if you could but I happen to know you're missing something very vital for a hex," said Draco.

Hermione just glared at him and said, "Give it to me."

"After you just threatened me when I've done nothing wrong? I don't think so. But I didn't take it out here with me anyways," said Draco.

"Then just leave me alone," said Hermione.

"No. Listen to what I have to say. I know you hate me still but I don't hate you. In fact I never really did. And I don't really care but I know how you feel. I've been cheated on so many times I can't even count anymore. I just want you to know there's someone out here who knows exactly what you're going through," said Draco.

The tears fell silently down Hermione's face. She wasn't planning on listening but the tone in his voice made her curious.

"Who knew Draco Malfoy was capable of feelings?" asked Hermione sarcastically and then she winced, "I'm sorry. That was completely uncalled for. Just like everything else I've said out here tonight. I'm sorry I judged you wrong. That wasn't very fair of me."

"It's ok. I might have done the same if the situation had been reversed," said Draco.

"Thanks," said Hermione quietly.

"Anyways I'll leave you. I just wanted to let you know there was someone to talk to other than Harry and someone who sided with you instead of a middle man," said Draco. He turned around to leave, but only got halfway when he heard her call.

"Wait," she said.

Draco turned around to look at her.

"What do you mean you're siding with me?" she asked.

Draco walked in a slow pace back to her and said, "Exactly what I said. I'm siding with you on this but Harry will have to remain in the middle and can't take sides. It's not in his nature. I can only imagine how irritating it might be to talk to someone who's trying to remain neutral."

Hermione couldn't help but nod at that one.

"Well, thanks but Ron was right. I brought this upon myself. If I could have just changed for him it wouldn't be like this," said Hermione.

"What? Are you really hearing yourself speak? You can't possibly believe that," said Draco.

"Do I look like I was kidding?" she asked, "It's true! I'm boring and I know it He doesn't deserve to be with someone like that."

"No he doesn't deserve to be with someone like you. You're better than him. He was lucky to be with you," said Draco.

Draco wasn't entirely sure where these comments were coming from. He didn't really care but he couldn't help but say these things. She couldn't see the real her.

Hermione was ignoring him at this point.

"You didn't deserve this at all. Weasley was completely out of line. No one deserves to be cheated on," said Draco.

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes again. She didn't really believe him but she didn't want to argue with him either so she just nodded and kept her mouth shut.

"Come on. Let's go back. I'm sure Potter is freaking out by now that he hasn't found you," said Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>So I just got into a minor car accident and am on lots of crazy medications because of it. I can't really do my homework and concentrate well with the medications but I could write! lol. But just a warning... I didn't really feel like checking this for errors so if you see stupid mistakes let me know haha. And also letting you know because I am behind on homework now it might be another week before I get a new chapter up. Sorry!<strong>

**Anyways hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco walked Hermione back into the house.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into Ron," said Ginny coming to hug a stiff Hermione.

"You all knew didn't you?" asked Hermione.

Ginny pulled back with a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry… we didn't know how to tell you or even if you did if you would believe us," said Ginny.

Just then Harry apparated back.

"Oh thank Merlin you're here," said Harry coming to hug Hermione.

But Hermione stepped back when he reached her. Harry looked at her confused.

"You knew and you didn't tell me," said Hermione.

Harry nodded his head.

"I was going to tell you! Tonight even but this kind of blew up before I had a chance to say anything," said Harry, "I'm sorry but this isn't the type of thing you just blurt out at the first moment. It has to be the right time…"

"Right time? Ok and because you waited I had to find out this way! This hurt way more than you ever telling me would!" said Hermione getting more upset.

"I'm sorry," said Harry, "I just didn't think…"

"Exactly. You just didn't think," said Hermione, "I have to get out of here. I'll see you at work."

"Wait! Hermione are we all going to be ok? Don't let my idiot brother ruin everything between us," said Ginny.

"I'm sure we'll be find but right now I just need some time," said Hermione.

She turned on her heel to apparate but then realized she still didn't have her wand.

She turned to glare at Draco again, "Draco. Wand. Now."

"I don't have it! It's right where you left it," he said pointing at it.

She didn't say anything, but grabbed it and left.

Draco opened his mouth to say 'I told you so' to Harry but didn't even get the first word out before he was interrupted by Harry.

"Don't say it," said Harry looking at Draco.

"What? I wasn't…" he tried to protest.

"Sure," said Harry.

Draco smirked, "Ok fine. You're right. I won't say it. But you know I was thinking it so I don't need to anymore. But the next thing I was going to ask was if you were going to just let her go or if someone normally went after her."

"Who are you?" asked Ginny, "Now I'm really being serious. We'll have to really start hanging out with you for real. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're a wannabe Gryffindor."

"I'm the new and improved Draco Malfoy, but I do NOT want to be a Gryffindor. And as for hanging out with you guys more often I'm still deciding," said Draco.

"Well to answer your question the answer is yes, but I'm thinking tonight I probably won't. She deserves her space," said Harry.

"Right. Well I'll be going now too then. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Bye Weaslette," said Draco.

"It's Potter!" said Ginny.

"Same thing," said Draco with a smirk and then he apparated away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione was just sitting on her couch in front of the fire waiting for Harry to pop out of it. It was taking him an extra long time to come after her today. Just as she was wondering if something was wrong, her doorbell rang. That was odd. Harry never used the doorbell. She got up to answer it.

She opened her door about to tell Harry to go away, she was fine but it wasn't Harry at her door. It was the obnoxious blonde ferret.

"Malfoy?" asked Hermione now completely confused.

"The one and only," he said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I haven't decided," said Hermione, "Wait, how do you know where I live anyway?"

"You're part of the Golden Trio and almost as famous as me. Who doesn't know where we all live?" asked Draco.

"Fine. But you're not staying! Say what you have to say and then go!" said Hermione.

Reluctantly she let Draco in. She knew she would probably regret this, but the other half of her was interested in what he was going to say. Draco made himself comfortable on her couch and Hermione just stood there near the door with her arms folded.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione, "I told you, you weren't staying."

"But that doesn't mean I can't make myself comfortable right?" he asked with yet another obnoxious smirk. Hermione didn't realize how often he really did that until recently. He should just trade mark that smirk.

"Whatever. So did Harry send you or something?" asked Hermione.

"No. I came of my own free will," he said.

"Well did you just come here to torture me or was there really something you wanted to say. Please just drop the act," said Hermione hoping he would just get on with it.

"Ok fine," said Draco a little irritated, "I just wanted to come in and check on you. Harry told me he would have normally done it but he didn't want to push you too far."

"You what?" she asked confused.

"Did I speak another language? I said…"

"No I heard what you said I'm just not used to hearing that from you," said Hermione.

Draco just rolled his eyes.

"I know it's just such a miracle!" he said being sarcastic.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think you cared about me. All I remember is how you just enjoyed whenever I felt like this at school. You hated me then and I'm sure you feel the same way now," said Hermione.

"Well I'll be honest. I did. I was jealous of you. You beat me at everything I did which caused a lot of problems for me at home. Other than that there's no reason to hate you. I don't hate you now. How could I? There's no reason. In fact you seem like a really great person," said Draco.

Hermione just stood there looking at him with her eyes wide. Never in a million years would she have ever expected to hear something like that from Draco Malfoy.

"Wow," said Hermione finally sitting down herself still not recovering from the shock.

"Trust me I never thought I'd say that either," he said just watching her. Never before had he actually looked at Hermione Granger. She was actually beautiful in her own way.

After recovering, Hermione gave him a smirk herself, "So how long have you had that speech planned?"

"Hey that was not a speech!" said Draco offended until he saw her smirk, "I'm a Malfoy we don't plan to speak. We say exactly what we want when we want to."

Hermione just laughed at him.

"So anyways, really though you might be smiling and laughing because I'm making you but how are you really feeling?" he asked.

The smile fell from Hermione's face.

"I don't know. I feel completely empty. Ron was everything to me," she said, the tears filling her eyes again.

"I'm sorry but trust me, if he is going to be that way you'll be better off without him. And someday probably soon he'll realize what he lost and come back. But you're not going to take him back, right?" asked Draco.

Hermione just looked at the ground.

"You can't be serious," said Draco.

Hermione looked at him angrily, "I just said he was my everything didn't I? Why wouldn't I want that back?"

"Because it will just happen again! This is what the second time?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked at the floor again and nodded.

"Exactly. Once a cheater always a cheater," said Draco, "I was being serious before when I said you didn't deserve to be treated that way. You're better than that and you'll find someone who will treat you that way. I'm sure. People like you deserve that."

"Thanks, but something you said I just have to ask. What do you mean 'people like me'?" she asked.

"Good people. People who are always good and who have always been. People who are unlike me who aren't ex-Death Eaters who treated people like dirt when I shouldn't have," said Draco.

"You said it yourself you've changed," said Hermione.

"Yeah but I changed too late," said Draco, "But this isn't about me. This is about you. I'm going to stick around you so you believe you're better than him and then help you find something better. You're not going back to him."

"You're not kidding are you?" asked Hermione slightly worried.

"Nope," he said with his Draco smirk again.

"Lucky me," she said in a slightly sarcastic way. This would be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione arrived at the Ministry the next morning effectively avoiding everybody. She really just wanted to be left alone but because Harry didn't come over last night she knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of lunch. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet and she really hoped that Ron wouldn't decide to grace them with their presence today. She gave a stressful sigh and then went off to work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry was sitting at his desk completely too distracted to do any type of work at all. He wanted to go see Hermione but he really didn't want to push her away. That was what he would normally do but he knew that one day she wouldn't appreciate it and he might ruin things for good.

Draco interrupted his thoughts by coming over, "Everything will be fine you know."

"What?" asked Harry.

"With Hermione," said Draco.

"I hope so," said Harry.

"I went to see her last night. I know things will be fine," said Draco.

"You did what?" asked Harry now frowning at Draco. Harry felt Draco was getting entirely too involved in their business. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Relax! I didn't do anything. I just went to check on her because you said you weren't going to," said Draco.

"Well anyways, what happened?" asked Harry.

"She told me she was just upset because Ron was her 'everything' and she wanted him back," said Draco.

Harry noticed the look of disgust that crossed Draco's face. That was definitely interesting.

"So what did you tell her?" asked Harry.

"I told her she didn't deserve to be treated like that. She deserves a whole lot better; she just doesn't realize it. I also said I was going to stick around to make sure she didn't get back with him and to help her find someone else," said Draco.

Harry just nodded his head in agreement. He had been carefully watching Draco and was seeing something he'd never seen in him before. He cared. Maybe he would be good for Hermione and vice versa.

"Anyways, it's lunch time. I know she won't come on her own. I think I'll go get her myself," said Draco.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco. Ok so maybe Draco more than cared. He liked Hermione. Harry decided maybe he would see where this would go.

"Ok. I'll go get a table downstairs before it fills up," he said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As usual she completely last track of time – ok well today she did it on purpose. Normally she would just forget but she was actively avoiding everything and trying to forget what time it was and that lunch was looming closer and … she was concentrating so hard on the clock she jumped at the knock on the door even though she was expecting it.

"Harry! I can come down to lunch by myself just fine!" yelled Hermione angrily though the door. She got up to open it and yell some more but stopped.

"I should have known it would be you," said Hermione.

"Good afternoon to you too. You have a funny way of greeting people," said Draco.

"No just you," said Hermione, "What do you want?"

"I figured you weren't going to come down for lunch unless someone came and got you. So here I am. Harry is downstairs getting a table," said Draco.

"And when did we ever invite you to join us?" asked Hermione.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't need an invitation," said Draco.

"Well I'm not hungry," said Hermione. Of course at that moment her stomach decided to betray her and growled loudly.

"You were saying?" asked Draco.

"Uh! Fine! Just because I'm sick of you and I'm start to realize the faster I go the faster I can get rid of you," said Hermione as she walked out the door locking her office behind her.

"Now you're catching on!" said Draco.

They arrived downstairs and Hermione sat down without saying anything to Harry. Draco had gone to pick up their food at the counter.

"Look, Hermione, you can ignore me all you want but I know you're listening to me. I just want to say I'm sorry for last night. I hope we can get over this quickly. You know I can't stand it when we're not talking," said Harry.

Hermione actually turned to look at him and said, "I know. I'm sorry too. I said a lot of …"

"No. Don't apologize for that. You were completely right," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Hermione giving him a small smile.

"So are you ok?" asked Harry.

Hermione had held it in all day. She felt so strong and so proud of herself. This was why she didn't want to come down here. She knew she couldn't lie to Harry and everything she was feeling would come out as soon as he talked to her. The tears welled up in her eyes.

"I really am so sorry. I know how much he meant to you," said Harry moving to sit next to her and hold her while she cried into his shoulder, "I don't know what's gotten into him."

Draco had quietly returned and sat across from them. He didn't know why but he felt kind of weird watching Harry hold Hermione – a part of him wanted to be the one holding her.

"He told you. It's all because of me," she said through her tears.

"Hermione, you are a gorgeous and strong, independent and amazing witch. Ron's just being stupid. You can't blame yourself. In fact you're not allowed to say that around us. If you do I'll have to let Draco curse you," said Harry.

"And you know I will," said Draco.

Hermione them both a small smile again.

"Thanks," she said, "Harry you're the best friend I've ever had. I don't know what I'd do without you. And Draco… well you're… a good friend too."

Draco felt his heart skip a beat. He was glad she didn't hate him. He just smiled back at her. He didn't know what to say.

"Of course. I'll always be here for you," said Harry giving her a hug again, "And please come back to our house soon. Especially for Ginny."

"I will. In fact maybe even today," said Hermione.

"Good," said Harry.

"Ok enough of this mushy friend stuff. Let's eat. Our food is getting cold," said Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

True to her word, Hermione went home with Harry after work to visit Ginny and make sure they were ok.

"Hermione! You're here!" said Ginny excited as soon as they both walked in. Ginny rushed up to Hermione and gave her a big hug.

"Oh sure, you pick her over me," said Harry.

"And don't you forget it," said Ginny with a wink to her husband.

"Ouch," said Harry wincing.

Hermione laughed.

"Sorry your wife loves me more," said Hermione.

"No you're not," said Harry laughing too.

"True," she said and hugged Ginny again.

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to just rush out of here… well I mean I did but… I'm just sorry," said Hermione.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's fine. I'm sorry too. I can only imagine what you were feeling last night," said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Hermione feeling the tears in her eyes again.

"Don't waste your time on my brother though. He's a right git and they deserve each other. Think about it," said Ginny.

Hermione smiled again.

"I mean it! Lavender is AWFUL! I bet she doesn't even like herself," said Ginny.

Hermione laughed now.

"Thanks, Ginny," said Hermione.

"Any time," she said smiling at Hermione.

Just then an owl flew in through the Potter's window. Ginny took the note from the owl and it flew right back out. Ginny turned the note over and found an invitation to the Ministry Ball. She froze after she heard Hermione's breath intake behind her.

"Well that was rotten timing," said Ginny, "I'm sorry. Again."

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes again.

"No it's ok. It's not your fault. You didn't know what it was," said Hermione.

"What's that?" asked Harry as he walked into the room.

Ginny silently handed it over to Harry.

"The invitation to the Ministry Ball," said Hermione.

"Oh," said Harry quietly. He looked up at Hermione with a look of apology.

"It's fine. I don't need to go!" said Hermione. Hermione had known about this for a few weeks now. She had been tracking down the perfect dress and was planning to go with Ron. She had been looking forward to it because she was hoping he would propose maybe… stupid idea anyways.

"Hermione, no! You can come with us it will be fine!" said Ginny.

"No I can't. I will ruin your perfectly good night. It's fine. Don't worry about me. I've been to plenty. It's fine if I miss just one," said Hermione.

"I'm sure there's someone you can go with. There's plenty of wizards around," said Harry.

"Yeah! I can set you up with someone!" said Ginny excitedly.

Hermione had a horrified look cross her face. Absolutely not!

"Umm you know I don't think I'm really ready for anything or anybody just yet," said Hermione.

"Oh. Well when you do just let me know," said Ginny with a smile still on her face.

"Is he… Is Ron going?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since that night and even before that I hadn't really heard much from him," said Harry.

"Ok," said Hermione, "Well it's been nice but I think I need to go home and… clean."

"Thanks for coming over," said Ginny, "I hope you feel better."

Ginny gave her a big hug.

"Yeah. Everything will be fine with time. But just know like always we're here," said Harry.

"I know. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she gave him a hug.

Hermione turned around and apparated out of their house.

"I'm seriously going to give Ron a piece of my mind the next time I see him. Is he under a spell or that really Ron?" asked Ginny.

"No. It's really Ron. He's just kind of… lost it," said Harry.

"What are we going to do about Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Harry smiled, "Well. Believe it or not but I think Draco Malfoy can help us with Hermione."

"Really?" asked Ginny sounding interested.

"Yeah. I'm not sure he would admit it yet but I think he likes her. He'll realize it soon enough," said Harry.

"Hey! Hermione can go to the ball with him!" said Ginny.

"Good idea. Yeah I'll put the idea in his mind," said Harry.

"I'll work on Hermione," said Ginny, "You know. You and me make a pretty good team, I think."

"I love you, Ginny," said Harry taking his wife in his arms and giving her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I know all of my regular readers are probably like... another ball? lol I think all my fics have a ball or a dance haha. I wasn't planning it originally it just worked with a couple of my ideas :) haha. And sorry less Dramione action in the chapter and it's shorter but there will be tons in the next so I'll make up for it! This was just an appropriate stopping point. Hope you like it!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione apparated outside to her neighborhood area. She wasn't ready to be contained inside yet; she wanted to walk and be left alone with her thoughts. She felt so awful! How could Ron do this to her? It felt like any time now something would make her break into pieces. Ron was her stronghold sometimes. Harry and Ginny had each other and now who did she have?

She gave a sigh and started walking to her own door. She walked up the steps without even looking up. She didn't notice who was right in front of her.

"You know you're a witch right? You don't have to walk up to your front door," said a voice in front of her.

Hermione jumped having been completely startled out of her thoughts.

"Uh! Draco! You nearly scared me half to death! Do you enjoy doing this to me? Never mind please don't answer that question," said Hermione.

She heard Draco chuckle and she turned and threw him a look.

"And yes I do know I'm a witch. Sometimes I think people use magic way too much," said Hermione as she moved to unlock her door. She opened her door and Draco followed her right in without even being invited. Draco went right over to her couch and made himself comfortable.

"Oh and please make yourself at home. Especially after you were… oh yeah… not invited!" said Hermione.

"What's got you all wound up?" asked Draco, "And don't say me. I haven't done anything."

"Yet," said Hermione as she threw her keys onto the table and sat down in an armchair, "It's nothing. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ron? Again?" asked Draco.

Hermione just ignored him and pretended to read a magazine that she found lying next to her.

"So that's a yes. Let me try to guess…"

"No. I'd rather you not. If you must know the Ministry's Ball is coming up. Ginny got her invitation and I was standing right next to her," said Hermione.

"So? You're a free woman. You can go with someone else," said Draco.

"It's not that either! It's… no. You just don't understand," said Hermione. She stood up and went into the kitchen to make herself some tea. Draco got up and followed her.

"Try me," he said.

"That night was supposed to be… special," said Hermione, "And now everything is a complete disaster." Hermione completely expected a sarcastic and unwanted remark but when it didn't come she looked over at him.

"I'm sorry," he said simply as he looked at her as well.

"That's it? No sarcastic remarks or anything?" she asked and then she winced and put a hand over her mouth, "Now I'm sorry! Here you are trying to actually be nice and then there's me screwing everything up. This whole situation has just… ruined me! I'm not myself if you can't tell."

"I might have noticed a bit," said Draco smiling at her, "It's ok. I understand."

"Thanks," said Hermione.

"I am sorry though. You do look kind of crushed. And you were right I was going to say something but changed my mind after just watching you," said Draco.

"Well thank you again for refraining," said Hermione.

"So what now then?" asked Draco.

"With the ball? Nothing. I'm just not going. I don't need people talking about me behind my back if I either show up alone or with someone else and I don't want to ruin Harry and Ginny's night," said Hermione.

"That's such a Hermione thing to do," said Draco.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione.

"It's not bad it's just not great either. You should take advantage of the situation and do something different," said Draco.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Personally, I think you should find the sexiest wizard alive and take him and show Ron that you don't care and you don't need him," said Draco.

Hermione smiled as he said that," And where would I find the sexiest wizard alive? _Witch Weekly_?"

"Not to be cocky or anything… but you're looking at him," said Draco confidently with his smirk.

Hermione laughed out loud this time. Draco frowned at her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean that to be rude. I just got the picture in my head of you and me going … it's funny if you really think about it. I mean Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? It's funny to think you're even in my kitchen discussing this with me in the first place," said Hermione.

"What's wrong with it? I'll find you an appropriate dress to wear and I'll just me and everyone will be jealous of you. And I'm sure it will attract the attention of the Weasel," said Draco.

Hermione paused and thought about it.

"You know he hates me most out of anyone in the world. How would he feel if he saw you there on my arm?" asked Draco.

The idea was more and more appealing to Hermione. It was absolutely true.

"Wait, what if he's not there? Then everything will be a complete waste!" said Hermione.

Draco frowned again, offended at that statement.

"No, not a complete waste! We can have a perfectly good time but you'll be with me… the paparazzi still follow me around everywhere I go. Even if he isn't there he'll see us," said Draco.

"Huh," said Hermione thinking it through, "Ok. I'll go with you. But I'm finding my dress."

"No you're not. Either I find the dress or we're not going," said Draco.

"Why? I can find a perfectly…"

"No you can't. If you find something it will no doubt ruin everything," said Draco.

"Will not!" said Hermione stamping her foot in frustration.

"Did you really just stamp your foot? How old are you? Maybe there are a few other things we need to work on," said Draco lifting an eyebrow at her.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at herself. It was entirely too true.

"Ok fine. You're right I shouldn't have done that but if you choose a dress I have to have final say! I don't think I trust you enough not to find something to cover everything that needs to be remained covered if you catch my drift," said Hermione.

"Trust me. You'll appreciate what I find you," said Draco.

"I surely hope so," said Hermione.

Draco smiled at her and Hermione happily smiled back. Who knew she could actually be friends with Draco Malfoy? And enjoy it?

"So why did you come over? I know that's not the reason," said Hermione.

"I was just bored," said Draco.

"Bored? And you came to me?" asked Hermione.

"Sure. Why not?" asked Draco while shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't have some… blonde groupie or somebody more interesting?" she asked.

"Blonde groupie? And no. Your situation is far too interesting to resist," said Draco smirking again.

Hermione just rolled her eyes but then smiled.

"So what did you want to do? I don't really have people over that often anymore…" she said.

"You have a TV don't you?" asked Draco.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "You know what a TV is?"

"Oh don't give me that. Yes even purebloods enjoy a little TV every once in a while. The muggles have interesting movies," he said.

"Wow. I'm genuinely impressed over here. I have lots of movies. You choose one. I've seen them all," she said.

Draco nodded and followed her over to the movies. Hermione didn't have that many, or so she thought but she had plenty he was interested in. Hermione went over and sat in her armchair with her favorite fleece blanket. Draco made himself comfortable on her couch and they settled in to watch their movie.

* * *

><p><strong>See... all Dramione. Makes up for last chapter right? :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco found himself distracted throughout the entire movie. A really large part of him wanted Hermione to move over to the couch where he was. He wasn't used to that feeling at all. Sure he was attracted to many girls, but no one had that magnetic pull Hermione seemed to have. He didn't understand it. Why did he feel like this?

Halfway through the movie he noticed Hermione had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but just stare at her. Had she always been this beautiful? No… she couldn't have. Surely he might have noticed? After a while he finally justified it in his mind… she was awkward at Hogwarts. There was no way she could have looked that way before.

Silently he got up and tucked her blanket around her. When she didn't wake up he silently left her apartment and went back to his own.

Hermione woke up that morning with a serious kink in her neck. She sat up and then had to think of where she even was… it wasn't in her bed… and then she remembered. She must have fallen asleep while they were watching the movie. Draco was being odd. He was nice to her and even wanted to hang out. She really hoped this wasn't some sick joke. She kind of doubted that though – but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be careful around him. Especially at the ball…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Draco went into the Ministry still thinking about Hermione. He sat down at his desk completely distracted.

"Draco. Come on, we've been called out on a mission," said Harry popping into Draco's office.

Draco didn't even notice.

"Draco?" asked Harry a little louder.

"Huh, what?" he asked looking up.

"Did you hear me? We've been called out," said Harry.

"Oh yeah. I'm coming. Sorry," he said grabbing his robes and heading out.

"Everything has been taken are of, we're just going in for a bit of clean up," said Harry.

Draco just nodded his head.

"Is something wrong? You seem really distracted," said Harry.

"What? Oh, no. Everything is fine," said Draco.

"Right… well if you ever needed to talk…" said Harry.

Draco just nodded again.

"So… you and Hermione are hanging out a lot," said Harry.

"Yeah," said Draco, a small smile coming across his face.

"Well I don't know if you've heard about the Ministry's Ball, but Hermione was there last night when the owl arrived with it and she…"

"I know. I saw her last night. She was pretty upset," said Draco.

"You know? Wait you saw her last night?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. I just went to see how she was doing," said Draco shrugging his shoulder.

"Wow. You really are becoming a lot closer. Anyways, so she was upset and Ginny and I thought maybe you should go with her. It would make it easier on her," said Harry.

"We're already going," said Draco.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"Just as friends! She's not over the Weasel yet anyways. You know that. And besides it's me… I thought of the idea just to help her get back at that git anyways," said Draco defending himself.

Harry laughed, "That is true. He really does hate you. More than me if you ever thought that was possible."

"Which is exactly why I couldn't resist the opportunity," said Draco with his smirk.

"So that's the only reason you're going with her?" asked Harry fishing for a better understanding.

"Of course. Hermione and I… no. That won't work. It can't," said Draco.

It was Harry's turn to just nod. Before he could say anything Draco walked away to help another auror.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys! You must have thought I abandoned you... I didn't... school is just ruining my life as always. I've been too busy with everything to post. Also sorry this is short I just wanted to post something to let you know I'm still alive and haven't forgotten about this story. I should have another chapter in at least a week and then school will clear up for a bit and I'll get back to a regular schedule. :) Enjoy!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione went to the Auror department after work. She hadn't seen Harry or Draco that day. They must have been out.

"Hey, Jamie," said Hermione as she walked in and greeted the secretary at the desk.

"Looking for Harry?" she asked.

"…Or Draco…" said Hermione.

"Or Draco? Really? You, Hermione?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah I know, it's weird. We're kind of friends now," she said.

"Ok, "said Jamie raising her eyebrows at Hermione and then smiling, "Well anyways, they just got back. I think they're in the conference room finishing up the paperwork."

"Thanks," said Hermione.

Hermione went off into the hallway to find them.

"Hey," she said as she entered the room.

"Hey, Hermione," said Harry with a smile.

She looked over at Draco and smiled at him. He smiled back. It kind of made Hermione's stomach do a flip flop but she pushed it away quickly.

"I missed you guys today," said Hermione.

"Oh so you actually went to lunch without an invitation?" asked Draco.

"I get lunch on occasion, thank you," said Hermione with a smirk.

"Well I'm sad I missed out on that," said Draco.

"Shut up," said Hermione walking over and lightly hitting him on the arm.

"Want to go shopping tonight?" asked Draco.

Hermione pulled a face.

"Oh it's not going to be that bad," said Draco.

"No. It might kill me actually," said Hermione.

"Shopping for what?" asked Harry.

"Nothing," answered Hermione not wanting to explain this to Harry just yet.

"Wrong. A dress for the Ministry ball," said Draco.

"Oh yeah. Draco told me your plan," said Harry.

"You told him!" said Hermione.

"It just kind of came up in the conversation," said Draco.

"Yeah. Why is that such a big deal?" asked Harry.

"You don't mind?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Harry confused, "Why would I mind?"

"It's Draco," said Hermione.

"Hey! I thought we had been over this. I'm good now," said Draco.

"Yeah. And you shouldn't be punished just because of… well anyways yeah you should go. You'll have fun with Draco," said Harry.

"I still don't see why you won't let me pick my own dress!" said Hermione.

"I told you. You're style's just not… "

"Be careful what you say, Draco. I have a wand and I know how to use it," she said.

"Hermione that's not what I meant," said Draco.

"Here let me fix this," said Harry, "Draco explained that he wants to help you make an impression. You're beautiful but I think the goal is to get more attention than normal. You want to make Ron jealous right? I'm pretty sure we can believe Draco won't hurt you. Right, Draco?"

"Right. You want to get Ron's attention and in order to do that if he's not there we have to catch everyone else's attention," said Draco.

Hermione sighed.

"Well I guess if you trust him in this situation I can," said Hermione.

"So… shopping?" asked Draco.

"If I have to," said Hermione biting her lip nervously.

"I promise you won't regret it," said Draco with his smirk. Looking at that Hermione wasn't sure she believed him.

Draco dragged her by the hand into a new shop she had never even seen before. It was something only a Malfoy would know about and Hermione wouldn't even dream about stepping foot in one. Everything was completely custom designed and way over priced.

"Draco, really? This isn't my kind of place," she said.

"Exactly," said Draco.

"I also can't afford any of this!" she said.

"You don't have to. I will," he said.

"I can't let you do that," said Hermione.

"Well too bad. I'll pay while you're changing," said Draco.

Hermione gave a sound in frustration.

"You're not getting out of this so just go with it. It'll be a lot easier for you," said Draco. Hermione just ignored him and rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy! So nice to see you!" said a woman who Hermione figured owned the shop.

"Nice to see you too," he said.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"This is my date to the Ministry ball, Hermione. We've got a plan cooked up to catch some attention. You know me and you know what I like. I only trust you with this," he said.

"Any color in mind?" she asked.

"Black," said Draco.

"Black? But I'm more of a light colored person…"

"Exactly," said Draco.

"Stop saying that. It's annoying," said Hermione.

Draco just smirked at her.

"If you could please step up onto the stand here so I can examine you," said the shop owner.

"Examine me? What am I a science project?" asked Hermione.

"What's a science project?" she asked.

"Never mind," said Hermione.

"I think I've got just the thing," said the shop owner.

With a wave of her wand a dress appeared in her hand.

"Try this on," she said with a smile.

Hermione took it without saying anything and closed the door. She hung it up on the back just to even look at it. It was black… and just about the strangest thing she and ever seen… She looked at it closer trying to figure out how to even put it on and then she opened her mouth in horror and stormed right back out.

"I am NOT wearing that!" said Hermione glaring at the lady.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Draco confused.

"It's… it's not even… ugh! It's just awful," said Hermione.

Draco looked over at the other woman. She had a smirk look on her face.

"There's nothing wrong with it. The problem she's referring to I would assume is the cut outs in the side and the slit up to the thigh," she said.

Draco's eyes widened for a second and he felt his throat go dry.

"Wait what? It has a slit too? Now I'm definitely not wearing it!" she said.

"Hermione, just try it on. You don't even know how it looks. Just try it on then we can decide," said Draco.

"No! Everyone will think I'm a total slut!" said Hermione.

Draco laughed. Hermione glared at him.

"I'm sorry. Do you really think people are going to associate the word slut with Hermione Granger?" he asked.

Hermione thought for a second and realized he was right. She looked up at the ceiling ignoring him.

"Do I have to go in and help you put it on?" asked Draco with a smirk.

Hermione felt her cheeks inflame.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a wink.

Hermione threw him another look and went into the dressing room again.

"I'm so going to regret this," said Hermione to herself and then she put the dress on.

"Ok. I'm coming out. Don't laugh," said Hermione.

Draco unknowingly held his breath in anticipation. She stepped out and folded her arms across her chest and bit her lip. The dress itself was gorgeous. It was a silky black dress with thin straps triangle cut outs in the side. And of course there was the slit. Draco finally realized he had held his breath when he got dizzy and remembered he needed air to breathe. He had no idea she even had curves… she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Well?" asked the shop owner.

"It's… amazing," said Draco.

"Really? I don't look like a slut?" asked Hermione. She let her arms fall down feeling a bit more confident.

"Of course not. I told you I wouldn't let you look bad. We're making an impression and that will definitely do it. Good job," said Draco looking at the shop owner.

"Thank you," she said proud of herself, "First time, every time."

"Will you actually wear it?" asked Draco.

"Yeah… I guess… if you think it will get Ron's attention," said Hermione.

"Oh it will," said Draco.

"Can I go change now?" asked Hermione.

Draco nodded and followed the shop owner to the register.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice long chapter :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So what are we doing now?" asked Draco as they stepped out of the store together.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well, we're together. We might as well keep hanging out unless you have other plans, which I know you don't," said Draco.

Hermione shot him a look.

"I very well could have plans! How rude of you to assume differently," said Hermione crossing her arms while she continued to stare him down.

"Ok I'm sorry. Maybe I was wrong… what plans do you have?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip partially because she was now frustrated with herself that she didn't think of a lie sooner! She didn't have an answer.

"Uhh! Fine! I don't have any are you happy?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. Now you can come with me to go get some butterbeer or something," said Draco.

This time Hermione gave him a confused look. This was still a bit too unusual for her.

"Is it really that bad hanging around me? I thought we had gotten over this by now," said Draco.

"No… it's not bad. Just weird. I'm still not used to it. I'm half waiting for the other Draco to come back," she said.

"Other Draco?" he asked and they started walking off in the direction of Diagon Alley which was around the corner.

"Yeah, you know the other Draco. Like the one from school. You are absolutely nothing like him. In fact I'm beginning to wonder if you're the same person at all. One of you owned the world and thought he should be worshipped and this one… well I'm still deciding. You're just different. Did the Malfoys have twin boys and one of you stayed hidden and now you've been let out?" asked Hermione with a laugh.

"Ha ha. Very funny," said Draco sarcastically but still with a smile, "But you're absolutely right. I used to think I owned the world. It was the way I was brought up to think and act."

"So can I ask what changed exactly?" asked Hermione.

Draco stiffened up a bit. He hadn't ever actually told anyone about this part of him. In fact no one had even cared in the first place. Most people still saw what he had been before. No one cared what he was now. He made the cautious decision to actually go ahead and talk to her. It might be nice for a change.

"The war of course. It started 6th year. You know what happened that night right, the real story?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and said, "Yeah. Harry was there. He told us that he saw you had disarmed Dumbledore but you didn't do anything after that."

"Exactly. I was excited to become a Death Eater until I actually became one. Sure I treated everyone horribly and sent a few hexes after you and your friends but I never actually hurt anyone. Watching all of that… it changes you," he said.

"Did you ever…?" asked Hermione without finishing.

"Kill anyone? No. Tortured yes, but never killed anyone. And I'm not proud of that. If I could have gotten out of it I would have," he said.

"Don't worry. You don't have to defend yourself to me," said Hermione looking at him with a smile on her face, "I figured that was the case anyways."

"How could you know that? You said it yourself you knew that side of me," he said.

"I did. But I kind of guessed you had changed when I looked at you that day in the manor," she said.

Draco winced at the memory. That still haunted him.

"I… " he started.

"No wait. Let me finish. I saw the way you looked torn at wanted to help me and to be loyal to your family as well. I just want you to know that I never held you responsible for that," said Hermione.

"Loyal to my family? I never mentioned that…" he said.

"I know," said Hermione looking at him with her own smirk, "I can just tell. I know you aren't and were never loyal to Voldemort."

"You said his name," said Draco.

"Fear of the name…"

"Only increases fear of the thing itself. I know I know. I heard you say it before. I was just saying," said Draco, "But anyways I still want to apologize. You may not hold me responsible but I hold myself responsible. I could have done something."

"Draco," said Hermione stopping him and turning him to face her, "It's ok. If you want forgiveness I'll give it to you. It's not your fault. I'm not scarred from this, well I mean I am, but I'm not mentally or emotionally scarred."

Draco's eyes widened, "You have scars? Shouldn't they have been healed? Can't someone fix it?"

Draco moved to take her arm and check, but she pulled it away.

"It's not a big deal! You don't need to see and punish yourself more! I can tell you will," said Hermione.

"Fine. Can you at least answer my questions?" he asked.

"Fine. It scarred because the dagger had magical properties. It was meant to scar. I tried for a while to get rid of them, but nothing works. In the end I gave up because I realize it's not a big deal. I am a Mudblood and maybe I'm proud of that now," she said confidently.

Draco winced again, "Please don't call yourself that. And I'm sorry for all those times I've called you that name."

"You were young and stupid," said Hermione with a smirk.

"Thanks," said Draco. He couldn't help but smile back. Especially when she smiled at him.

"Wait, so how did I not notice that when you tried on the dress?" he asked.

"Really? Are you really asking me that? Where were your eyes? Anywhere but my arm as I recall," said Hermione.

Draco couldn't help but give her his smirk.

"Ok. You're right," he said.

Hermione playfully hit him on the arm.

"Actually. I may be proud of it now, but it's still not something the public needs to see and think about or talk about. I cast a glamor charm whenever I don't have something to cover it," she said.

"Oh. So what about now? Is the charm still there?" he asked.

"You're checking to see if I'm lying? Of course I'm not. See?" she said and lifted up the sleeve of her shirt showing it to him.

His face immediately turned from a smirk to a look of sorrow and hurt. Hermione quickly covered her arm again realizing what he had just done. She glared at him again.

"You tricked me," she said holding her arm close to her body.

"Yes I did. Sorry. I'm still the old me sometimes when I don't get my way. I just wanted to see how bad it was," he said.

"Why? Why does it matter? It's in the past!" said Hermione angrily.

"And I can see you weren't completely truthful yourself. It still bothers you doesn't it? It may not be me that bothers you but in general this is still something you think about," he said.

Hermione just ignored him.

"I'm sorry," said Draco as he went to pull her into his arms to comfort her. She resisted, but it didn't work. Draco held her tight against him.

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes. He was right. She may be ok with some of it, but of course it still haunted her. She thought she was going to be slowly tortured to death. She didn't know if she would live past her teenage years.

"If you want to talk about it I'll listen just like you just listened to me," he said as he let go to look at her.

She quickly brushed her tears away and looked back at him.

"You never finished your story actually," she said.

"You're right. So, my change. I'm not going to lie to you, you were a big part of that change. I'd been told all my life you had dirty blood and when you bled it looked just like mine. I knew then everything had been a lie. I had to stick through it though to protect my mother. I already messed up once, if I did it again they would kill her. I didn't want to be responsible for that as well," said Draco as they kept walking, "I laid low for a while. I was in the manor but not really participating - only when I absolutely had to put up that façade. At Hogwarts I switched sides."

"Did anyone know you switched?" she asked.

"No. I just fought and knew there was a possibility I could die. I took that chance and then I ran with my family. After the trial my mother and I were acquitted through use of the veritaserum. My father is currently in Azkaban and it's been hard to work on rebuilding our name, but I'm working on it. It's a pretty cowardly story really," said Draco.

"What?" asked Hermione as she stopped him again, "How is any of that cowardly?"

"We ran after the war! I could have done so much more but I didn't because I was a stupid scared boy!" said Draco.

"Well think what you will, but I don't see coward at all. It takes a pretty brave person to do any small action against something that powerful," said Hermione.

They turned back to walking in silence.

"Thanks," said Draco quietly.

"You're welcome," said Hermione as she quickly reached over and squeezed his hand.

Draco was too surprised to grab her hand and hold it longer. He thought about reaching over for her hand now to see what she would do but he didn't want to ruin what they had right now.

"Still up for a butterbeer or have I scared you away?" asked Draco.

"Nice try. You have to do a lot more to scare me away. Besides I saw nothing scary. You're exactly the person I thought you were – after 6th year that is," said Hermione smiling at Draco.

"Thanks," said Draco again, "Thanks for listening. I don't think I've ever told anyone that."

"Any time," said Hermione with a smile, "And don't worry. You can trust me to keep this to myself."

"And you know you can talk to me as well now right? At least I would hope so after you know my deep dark secrets," said Draco.

"Yeah. Maybe I will. Some day," she said.

Draco nodded. He's take whatever he could get with her.

"You know, Granger, you're really not as bad as everyone says you are after all," said Draco with a smirk.

Hermione just shook her head and walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry sorry sorry! I swear I meant to update but life just keeps getting in my way! <strong>

**This chapter was completely random and unplanned, but you writers know the story goes where it wants to haha. Hope you guys like it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ginny and Hermione were getting ready for the Ministry's Ball.

"You and Draco have been spending an awful lot of time together lately!" said Ginny with a smirk on her face.

"Oh don't even go there. We're friends," said Hermione.

"Right," said Ginny sarcastically. She didn't believe a word out of her mouth, but maybe that was just it. Hermione believed it at the moment. She would realize sooner or later how perfect he was for her.

"What evidence do you have otherwise?" asked Hermione.

"Fine. You win this round but let's compromise. You're not just friends. You're a tiny bit more. You don't have to swing the opposite side and say you like each other but you're not just 'friends.' You're more than that," said Ginny.

Hermione thought about it for a second. Ginny was right. She hung out with Draco more than she did Harry and Ginny anymore. But they were definitely not romantically involved and weren't ever going to be.

"Well, maybe you're right. I guess I never thought about it like that before," said Hermione, "Maybe he's more of a best friend. Like Harry and you. And like Ron used to be."

"Hermione Jane Granger! Stop thinking of my prat brother!" said Ginny.

"I can't help it! He's all I've focused on for a long time," said Hermione.

"And out of curiosity how do you feel about him now?" asked Ginny.

"I don't really know. He hurt me a lot and it's not the first time either – with the same person for that matter! I want to hurt him and I don't at the same time. I guess I just really want to forget it ever happened," said Hermione.

"Well don't forget about it. Learn and grow from it. But seriously for tonight just focus on going on a date with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God," said Ginny.

"Eww. I'm going to forget you ever reminded me of that," said Hermione.

"What? Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you've never thought of him that way at all? You don't think he's the sexiest wizard alive?" she asked.

Hermione burst out laughing.

"Sorry for laughing. It just reminded me of the time when we had the conversation that made this happen in the first place. He told me to find the sexiest wizard alive and then he said he was standing in front of me," said Hermione.

"And he has every right to claim that title," said Ginny with a dreamy look.

"Ginny! You're married!" said Hermione.

"Yeah! So? I love Harry ok, but there is nothing wrong with enjoying a little eye candy sometimes," said Ginny, "But stop avoiding the question! Do you think he's hot?"

Hermione's cheeks turned red. Ginny wasn't going to let this one go.

"A ha! Your cheeks don't lie," said Ginny with a smirk, "I'll stop bugging you about it if you promise me one thing."

"And that is?" asked Hermione.

"Have a good time tonight! Don't worry about Ron! He probably won't even be there. In fact I'm sure he won't so just look naturally happy instead of forced happy for the cameras. It's not necessarily about revenge or getting him back, but actually enjoying and living life. Don't let him ruin it," she said.

"Ok. I promise to do that," said Hermione.

"Good. And you're just about done and ready to knock any man dead who looks at you," said Ginny looking very proud of herself.

Hermione turned around and faced the mirror. She wanted to die when she was sitting there in the dress but as she turned around she changed her mind. It really did make her look pretty good. And so did her smoky dark eye make up and very tamed and soft curls. She didn't even hardly look like herself.

Harry stepped into the room and whistled.

"Ginny looks pretty good doesn't she," said Hermione.

"Actually that was for you. You look absolutely amazing, Hermione," said Harry.

Hermione turned red and said, "Thanks. Are you sure it's not too… much?"

"That depends on what your definition of too much is. If you're thinking is it too much and are you trying too hard? Absolutely not. But if you're saying is it too much for even Draco to handle? Yes. He may be your friend now but he won't after he sees you now," said Harry.

"Harry! Stop! He does NOT nor will he ever think of me like that!" said Hermione.

"Whatever you want to believe," said Harry.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Is he even here?" she asked.

"Yeah. He got here just as I came up here to get you and my gorgeous wife," said Harry as he kissed Ginny's cheek.

"Ready?" they both asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," said Hermione.

Draco was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for everyone to come down. He was pacing which was something very unusual for him. He didn't know what it was that was making him do that… well he did. It was Hermione and that dress but why was he nervous when he had never been nervous around women before?

His thoughts were interrupted by Ginny and Harry coming down the stairs.

"Just wait until you see her," said Ginny with a sly smile.

"You didn't…?"

"Do anything bad? Of course not! This is one of my best friends! I want Ron punished just as much as the rest of us. Trust me she looks amazing," said Ginny.

They heard the door open and Hermione walked downstairs. Draco's throat immediately went dry. Ginny wasn't kidding. And then he knew why he was really nervous. He liked her. Like really liked her. More than he had liked anyone else. He didn't know how that happened…

"So? How do I look?" asked Hermione taking a slow spin in front of him.

Draco cleared his throat before speaking.

"Like you're ready to break a few hearts. Hermione you are gorgeous," said Draco.

"Really? You're sure? You're not just saying that right?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not. We're friends. I call it like I see it. I don't have to be nice if I don't want to," said Draco.

"You do have a point," said Hermione, "Thanks though."

"You're welcome. Are you ready for this? You've never been to a public event with me before," said Draco.

"We go out in public all the time…" said Hermione confused.

"I didn't say general public I said public event. Big difference. You'll see. Just smile and remember that you're amazing. Ron didn't ever deserve you and the things he said about you were completely wrong," said Draco.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. They were watching Draco carefully. He really did mean every word that he was saying. And Harry knew that what he had said to Hermione was completely true. There were no longer platonic feelings between those two.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Harry.

"Yep," said Ginny, "They're so perfect for each other!

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone ready for Ron to come back? haha Be ready for the next chapter!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After the infamous pulling sensation they landed in front of the Ministry itself. Hermione was instantly grateful for Draco who had hold of her waist the entire time. She knew she couldn't have possibly landed safely in those shoes without him.

"Ready?" asked Draco.

"You already asked me that. Of course I am. I'm a Golden Trio member. I think I'm used to it," said Hermione feeling suddenly unsure of herself… especially because of this dress!

"Ok then let's go," said Draco giving her a smirk.

Hermione gave a confused look to Ginny and Harry who had landed behind them. They just shrugged and followed them.

The minute they reached the inside they were bombarded with flashes in every direction. Hermione really didn't even realize where she walking. She went to shield her eyes, but instead Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her even closer to him. She didn't know she could get closer. Then she felt his hand on her side and her immediate reaction was of course to glare. She looked up and saw him smiling at her and she couldn't do it. Instead of a glare she smiled back.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? Is that Hermione?" they heard a few ask. Hermione didn't look like herself of course. There were many comments in that direction.

"Yes those are our names. Good job," said Draco.

"Is this a new relationship?" asked a reporter.

Instead of answer Hermione looked up at Draco again.

"Well that's for Hermione and I to find out," said Draco with a wink.

Hermione couldn't help but smile again. This was absolutely perfect. Completely overwhelming as they could hardly even walk 5 steps without another flash and another question, but perfect. Draco was truly a natural and he was doing exactly what he said… making them look like a couple but leaving that mystery that maybe they weren't. Ron was sure to notice now!

"Hermione, your dress is very different than your usual style. Any particular reason?" asked Rita Skeeter who stepped directly in their pathway.

"What are you insinuating?" asked Draco jumping to her defense.

"And where is Ron Weasley? Isn't he your boyfriend?" she asked.

Hermione was infuriated by this woman yet again. Always meddling where she didn't belong!

"For your nosey information Ron is no longer involved in my life and that's all I'm going to tell you on the matter," said Hermione.

"Replaced by a Malfoy? How very interesting," she said.

"And completely none of your beetle business. Print any type of speculation and you'll regret it," said Hermione sternly, "Come on Draco."

Hermione dragged him away from all the reporters and finally entered the ballroom of the ministry.

"Wow. I didn't think Hermione Granger was capable of hating anyone that much other than myself. I was going to help you out but you didn't need help," said Draco.

"That woman is absolutely despicable," she said.

"Well you handled her well. And the rest of them too. Maybe I underestimated you," he said.

"Thanks but I didn't really handle anything. I let you do everything so I should be thanking you probably," said Hermione.

"No if you think about it you could have reacted completely different to my hand holding," said Draco giving her hand a squeeze.

It was then that Hermione realized he still had her hand and she promptly let go.

"See. Exactly like that," said Draco. He felt his stomach clench at the disappointment of her letting go.

She was about to defend herself when Harry and Ginny walked up.

"I don't think I've ever had so many name suggestions for the baby thrown at me at once," said Ginny, "Oh and I hope the goal was to make everyone think you were a couple because they do."

"It's not that it's the mystery of it. No one accepted or denied it," said Draco.

"Good point. Mission accomplished then. Can we go in? My feet are killing me," said Ginny.

Hermione felt relief at not having to justify herself to Draco. Instead of taking her hand he gently touched her back as they walked inside.

After mingling for a while so Draco could make some new contacts he realized all he wanted to do and all he could think about was holding her in his arms. Even if she wasn't ready for another step forward in their friendship he could still take advantage of this opportunity. Draco took Hermione's hand and lifted it up to his lips. Hermione looked up questioning.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

Hermione immediately turned bright red and said, "Oh. I don't know Draco… I'm really not the best dancer."

"Well good thing I am then. Trust me. I won't let you down," he said giving her a wink.

"And if you do I'll hex you into the next world," she said.

"Like I said, just trust me," he said and pulled her out.

He pulled her into his arms and close to his own body. Hermione felt her heart start to race. She was much closer than she had thought dancing really needed.

"Relax," he said into her ear.

She took a deep breath and let him lead. He was an absolutely amazing dancer and expertly guided her around the floor. She was of course expecting that because he was a Malfoy and seemed to be perfect at everything but just because someone says it doesn't actually mean it.

"Where did you learn to dance?" she asked.

"My mother. She told me she secretly wanted to be a ballroom dancer but of course her role kept her in the background," said Draco.

"Well she did an amazing job. I don't think I can picture your mother as a professional ballroom dancer though," said Hermione.

"Exactly. It would kind of ruin the image she built so keep it quiet," said Draco smiling down at her.

Then the music changed. It became slower and more… dare she even think it… romantic. She looked up at Draco wondering if he would want to keep dancing. Her answer to her silent question was him tightening his arms around her. It was then that Hermione couldn't help herself. She melted into his body letting herself finally completely relax.

After feeling her relax Draco felt his heart soar. He wasn't expecting that at all. He felt maybe this was an opportunity to tell her he liked her and they could go from there.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked looking up at him. They just looked at each other for a while.

"Did you know your grey eyes have flecks of blue in them?" asked Hermione.

"Isn't that what the man says to capture the woman?" asked Draco.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but I'm not traditional," said Hermione with her own smirk.

"I did notice, thanks," said Draco. With all this flirting Draco wondered if maybe she did feel the same. Now he wasn't backing out. He'd take that chance if it meant being with her.

He started again, "Hermione, I…"

With them concentrating on each other no one even saw it coming… Hermione jumped out of Draco's arms as she felt something cold run down her back. They both turned to look at the source… Ron Weasley.

"You whore," he said as he spat at her.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione glaring at him. She wasn't quite sure what to do. She was stuck in between hurt and furious.

"You heard me. I think you look like a…"

"Don't say another word Weasley," said Draco holding his wand at his throat.

"She's the one that asked," he said holding up his hands like he was the innocent one.

"Draco don't. He's not worth it, remember? He's not going to hurt me," said Hermione putting her hand onto his arm. He reluctantly put his arm down.

"It's Draco now? You're worse than a whore! You're his whore! You're the ferrets whore! You're just trying to turn this into a show so you can get me back. You never will!" yelled Ron.

"Ronald, you don't know anything!" yelled Hermione.

"I know you'll never find anyone who could ever love you," said Ron.

"You tell her Won-Won!" said Lavender kissing Ron.

"Oh Merlin help me," said Hermione annoyed. Her annoyance for Lavender pushed her anger towards Ron away.

Harry stepped up.

"Ron it's time for you to leave. You're obviously drunk and not yourself. Don't make things worse," said Harry.

"Fine. I will. I just wanted to prove Hermione she's not worth it or anyone else. Everyone can see through that. You can't change, Hermione! Don't bother trying!" he yelled and stormed out with Lavender in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why but I really do not like Lavender... haha. Anyways hope you like my chapter :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione just watched as they turned away and stormed out. She couldn't believe that that had just happened. Everyone said that he wouldn't show up and he did. Not only did he show up, but he showed up with her and insulted her in public! How many people just witnessed that?

"Hermione?" asked Draco behind her pulling her out of her trance.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked giving her a concerned look.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Let's just… get back to dancing," said Hermione.

"Uhh, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Hermione turned around to look at her. Ginny gestured to her dress.

"What's wrong with my dress?" she asked.

"They just threw a drink down your dress…." she said hesitantly.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"I can take you home," said Draco.

"No. It's ok. I can just go by myself. Thanks," she said and stormed out herself.

"Hermione!" Draco called out after her. She didn't turn around. He wasn't sure if he should follow or not.

"Just let her go," said Ginny, "She's embarrassed and in shock."

"I can't believe Ron just did that," said Harry.

"I'm going to kill him," said Draco darkly.

"It's ok. At the rate he's going he'll do something stupid and end up getting himself killed or hexed or whatever so you won't have to," said Ginny.

"I'd rather do it myself," he said.

Ginny looked over at him curious. He looked absolutely furious. She was surprised he was hanging back. She wasn't sure why, and then she decided to go for it.

"You like her," said Ginny.

Draco snapped out of it and looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"No… I!" he started.

"Oh don't try to deny it. I've seen everything. All the signs are there," she said.

Draco looked at the ceiling and then looked back to Ginny.

"Fine. Yes. Things were great before Weasel happened. Sorry," he said.

"No offense taken. Continue," said Ginny.

"We were dancing and it was… amazing. I don't remember the last time I had a connection with someone like that. I was about to tell her when he happened," said Draco angrily.

"I'm sorry, Draco," said Ginny.

"You can still tell her," said Harry.

"Harry… just be quiet and let me handle this," said Ginny.

"What?" he asked.

"The moment's lost! He had the perfect moment and then… you know what. Nevermind. Like I said, just let me handle it," she said.

Harry stepped back.

"Another moment will come. I'm sure she likes you too. I saw her when you two were dancing," she said.

"There better be or Weasel will really pay for it," said Draco, "So is anyone going after her?"

"You are of course!" said Ginny, "Just let us know how it goes."

"Good luck," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Draco.

Draco turned around and left the ballroom. Of course a flash of photographers followed him out the door. He ignored all the comments and accusations about what could have possibly just happened and what he did. He would deal with that later. For now, he had Hermione to catch.

Draco floo'd directly into her house.

"Hermione?" he called.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" asked Hermione stepping out from the kitchen.

Draco noticed she had tear stains down her face, her hair was falling out in random places, and she still wore the now ruined and sticky dress – but she still looked absolutely gorgeous.

"I came to check on you," he said.

"Well I'm fine, so you can leave," she said as the tears started flowing again.

"Want to say that again? This time without the tears?" he asked.

Hermione angrily stormed over to Draco and went to slap him, but his seeker reflexes caught her instantly with one hand. She glared at him and went to hit him again, but of course he caught her again.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk!" she yelled at him as she struggled, the tears still running down her face, "I'm obviously not ok and you bring your stupid sarcasm! You know, no one asked you to come here! You're not wanted!"

Draco just stood there and took it. Normally he would have gotten angry and left after hearing that, but somehow he knew this anger wasn't really directed at him.

"Just leave and let go of me!" she yelled.

"No," he said quietly.

"Why not?" she asked as she kept struggling. She was still in tears.

"Because you need someone," he said looking her in the eyes.

Hermione realized he was right. She stopped fighting and let Draco pull her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he held her tightly against him, "I wasn't paying enough attention and I didn't see him coming."

Hermione continued to cry, but also continued to let him hold her.

"You didn't deserve that," he said.

"Of course I did! I showed up looking like this and I wanted pay back. Guess it just showed me revenge is never worth it," she said.

"It's not your fault. Don't you dare let him get to you or he's won," said Draco.

Hermione slowed her crying.

"You're right. After everything you've done for me you must think I'm such a stupid girl," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I still think you're absolutely amazing," he said as he tipped her chin up to look at him.

She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks," she said.

"Any time," he said still looking at her. He leaned in a bit closer to her wondering to see if she would respond. She didn't move. He wanted to close the distance between them. He moved forward again.

"Draco?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?" he asked with a husky voice.

"Thanks for coming here and being with me," she said as she pulled back to look at him, "You're exactly what I need right now."

He was slightly disappointed she had pulled back, but she never let go of him, and she wasn't moving any further. And she just said she needed him. Now he was really definitely going to kiss her.

"You're welcome. I'll be here any time you need," he said smiling at her.

"I know," she said smiling back at him, "But you didn't let me finish. I was going to say you're exactly what I need right now… you're one of my best friends. That's what I need right now. A friend. No pressure. Just time to rebuild myself safely without any worries like you're going to fall for me or something."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I dropped off the face of the planet again. I swear I will finish this story... hopefully soon so I won't feel so guilty all the time. Oh and I left you with a cliff-hanger though so of course that means I'll at least update soon. If not tomorrow then the next day :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"She said what?" asked Ginny.

"She told me I was safe!" said Draco.

"Ouch," said Harry trying not to laugh.

"You laugh Potter and I swear I won't hesitate to hex you," said Draco.

"And I'll let him!" said Ginny, "Be nice! So what did you say afterwards?"

"This is what happened…

_Draco froze after hearing those words. Best friend? Safe? Seriously? After tonight? He had almost kissed her! A few times! How could she just miss those moves? Or maybe she didn't miss it… and she really didn't like him… maybe he was better off this way and not making a fool out of himself by telling her how much she now meant to him. Maybe this was better…_

_"Of course I'm you're friend," he said now trying to convince himself of his words, "I wasn't kidding when I said I'd be there for you whenever you need."_

_Hermione smiled at him again and hugged him. Draco hugged her back even though it hurt him to do so. _

_Draco pulled away with difficulty. Her and the dress were still really sticky_

_"Oh. Sorry," she said, "I guess I should probably go shower and change. You can stay if you wanted. I won't be long."_

_He would have love to have stayed… but he probably shouldn't. Especially not if she was showering…_

_"Uhh, no. I should probably go and get out of these dress robes and get some sleep. It was kind of a long night," said Draco._

_"Ok. Thanks, Draco. You're the best," said Hermione giving him a kiss on the cheek._

Harry couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? She told you that and she kissed you?" asked Harry still laughing.

Draco glared at Harry.

"You're really pushing it here," said Draco.

"Harry, please leave," she said.

"I probably should for my own safety," he said as he left the room still laughing.

"I can't believe she did that. She HAD to have known you were going to kiss her! I'm so sorry Draco!" said Ginny.

"Me too," said Draco with an irritated tone.

"I'll talk to her for you if you want," she said.

"No. It's fine. She'll come around, right?" he asked.

"Of course. She has to. I'm sure she's just afraid which makes sense after just being attacked like that by Ron," said Ginny.

"Right. Well I guess I'll just be what she needs for now," said Draco.

"Good idea," said Ginny.

The fire roared to life next to them and out stepped Hermione herself.

"Oh there you are," said Hermione.

"Yes. I live here, thanks," said Ginny confused.

"Not you. Draco. I didn't want to bother you so I went to find him," said Hermione sitting down at the table.

"Hermione?" asked Harry who had come back to see who had come into their house.

"Hi, Harry. Sorry to bother you guys, I was just looking for Draco although I really didn't expect to find him here," said Hermione, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I came to see what they normally did to help you feel better when something goes wrong. I'm not always great with this 'friend' stuff," said Draco.

Ginny winced as she heard that. She caught his double meaning.

"Of course you are or I wouldn't be your friend, Draco," said Hermione.

"Thanks," he said giving her a small smile, "So what did you need?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Just company," she said.

"And we're not good company anymore?" asked Harry.

"No that's not what I meant! Come on. You guys are my best friends too. You're just… busy sometimes I guess. I just feel like I bother you too much now. You're married, I'm not. Ginny's pregnant. I just don't always fit into your life anymore," said Hermione.

"Hermione, you'll always fit in with us. After we've been through you really think that because I'm married and we're having a baby that you're going to be replaced?" asked Harry.

"I guess not," said Hermione smiling.

"But Draco's great too!" said Ginny.

"I know. Did he tell you he came to see me last night?" she asked.

"Um. Yeah," said Ginny.

"I wish I knew this side of you at Hogwarts. We could have been good friends longer," said Hermione.

"No offense but even if you did know this side of me I don't know we would be good friends…" said Draco.

"Probably not. Well thanks for letting us in now," said Hermione smiling at him.

"So how are you this morning?" asked Ginny changing the subject.

"Fine I guess," said Hermione, her face dropping.

"We haven't seen either of them to give them the hexing they deserve," said Ginny.

"You're not going to hex your own brother," said Hermione.

"Believe me. I have and I will. Especially now. I don't know what's gotten into him," she said.

"Did you see _Witch Weekly_ this morning?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"No," they all said confused.

"I was going to bring this over to you later, but I'm sure we will all love to see what it says now," said Draco.

Hermione's mouth opened in shock. On the cover was a picture of her on Draco's arm and then another picture of a completely drunken Ron and Lavender.

"They don't waste any time printing 'news' do they?" asked Hermione.

"I told you it would work. This is even better because he made a complete fool of himself," said Draco.

"Hermione you look absolutely gorgeous!" said Ginny picking it up to get a better look.

"Oh let's not focus on me. You're just saying it," said Hermione. She hated pictures of herself.

"No seriously! Look!" said Ginny who shoved it in her face.

"It's lovely, " said Hermione in a flat tone.

"Are you blind?" asked Draco.

"I don't make it a point to admire myself like some people," said Hermione sarcastically.

Draco just rolled his eyes at her.

"Fine. But I guarantee that you'll notice it when you walk out onto the street and every wizard is after you. You looked stunning last night," said Draco.

Hermione remained silent on the matter and took the magazine from everyone flipping the pages to the article written about them. They made Ron look like the arrogant jerk that he really was. Hermione smiled to herself. This did actually make her feel a little bit better.

Ginny burst out laughing and said, "This is brilliant! I'm glad it's been published and sent out so quickly."

"Even I admit Ron kind of deserves this," said Harry.

"I'm kind of impressed here. Normally these articles say some completely outlandish things, but this is all the truth printed here," said Hermione smiling wider.

"I'm glad you like it. And this is where I get to say I told you so," said Draco with a smirk as he sat back in his chair looking very proud of himself.

"Arrogant prat," said Hermione now rolling her eyes at him but then giving him a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 15 is almost ready :) Be looking for it<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Finally Hermione was safe in her office. Draco wasn't kidding with what he said. She had tons of absolutely unneeded attention… all positive at least. Because Ron had been an idiot she was at least presented in a much better way than she had originally thought.

She took a deep breath and settled into her chair to start working. At least she had something to keep her busy.

Unfortunately a few minutes later she got a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said.

Someone stepped into her office very quietly and shut the door behind them. Hermione looked up and then glared at her visitor. Her heart started hammering. He looked so different than he had there last few encounters.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in an irritated manner.

"I came to apologize," said Ron, "I really don't know what happened to me."

"Well I don't really care. Leave," said Hermione sternly.

"Can I please explain myself to you?" he asked.

"Ronald, you completely humiliated me in front of the entire Ministry! And before that in front of your entire family! You just left me without even letting me know anything! You're probably drunk anyways so what could you possibly need to tell me?" yelled Hermione angrily.

"I know! I know!" said Ron, "I don't know what came over me! You're right I just started drinking and I don't know."

"Well I don't know isn't a good enough excuse," said Hermione, "Leave, Ron."

"I can't. Hermione, I love you. I messed up and I want to make this up to you," said Ron.

Tears gathered in Hermione's eyes.

"I don't know that you can make it up this time. You know it isn't the first time, right?" asked Hermione.

Ron looked down.

"Yes I know. I'm an idiot and I completely don't deserve you at all, but I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I want to marry you," said Ron.

The door opened in the middle of Ron's apology and proposal. It was Draco. Hermione looked up at him after Ron finished his sentence. He looked absolutely furious.

"What is he doing here?" he asked.

"He just came to talk to me," said Hermione.

"And you're letting him?" asked Draco.

"This doesn't concern you, Malfoy," said Ron getting up in Draco's face.

Hermione jumped up and grabbed Ron, pulling him back.

Draco took this as Hermione defending him, and left. It hurt him to see her back with him again. After everything that he had done for her and told her and she was still going to take him back? There was only so much he could take.

Hermione watched Draco leave. She felt her stomach clench at seeing his face. She knew she had just hurt him. She knew exactly what was going on with him, but she had deliberately chosen to ignore it.

"What are you doing with Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"He's my friend," said Hermione, "He's been there for me when no one else has."

"Malfoy?" asked Ron in confusion.

"Yeah. I know it's pretty surprising. The man who made fun of me for half my life is here for me when the one I've loved has left me completely devastated," said Hermione looking at Ron.

He winced at hearing that.

"Hermione, I'm… " he started.

"I don't want to hear it. Please leave," she said.

"Not until you tell me you'll give me a second chance," he said.

"I don't know. I can't give you that guarantee," she said.

"At least say you'll think about it then," he said taking her hands in his. Hermione pulled her hands away from him immediately.

"Maybe," she said quietly.

Ron gave her a small smile. He kissed her on the cheek and quietly left.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the few of you who are sticking with me! I appreciate it! I swear I normally finish my fics pretty quickly, but life just keeps getting in my way! I'm really going to make an effort to be better!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione watched Ron walk out the door. She had no idea what to do now. She was completely confused! This is exactly what she had wanted and normally she would have taken him back, but Draco's words echoed in her mind…

Ron had done this before. He really did absolutely humiliate her in front of the entire Ministry. She was supposed to get engaged to him for Merlin's sake and he left her right before! Tears gathered in her eyes again. She wanted to trust him, but she just couldn't. But this is Ron! They were meant to be! Weren't they?

But then there was Draco. He had really been there for her this time. But he was still Draco Malfoy. She trusted him… for the most part. But he had made her miserable for the majority of her life… why is now any different?

No she was being completely silly. Draco wouldn't hurt her. In fact she should probably go find him and make sure he was ok…

Draco stormed back down to his office. He was absolutely furious he could hardly contain himself. He saw the only thing he could smash and threw it against the wall. It was a picture of his mother. Instantly he felt ridiculous, fixed it put it back and sank into his desk chair. He wasn't quite sure where that complete overreaction had even come from.

He shouldn't have overreacted. Hermione wasn't even his even though he had tried to make her his. She was free to make her own choices even if it killed him inside. He was completely lost in thought when he heard a knock at his door. He got up to open it.

He felt his heart start racing with anger as he looked into Hermione's eyes.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Wordlessly, he opened the door and gestured to a chair.

"Please say something," said Hermione as she looked at him again after sitting down.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I don't know, just anything," she said.

"Are you looking for congratulations because you'll never get it," he said angrily.

"Congratulations for what?" she asked.

"Really? You're playing dumb now? You're engagement, Hermione! To the scumbag Weasel! He proposed to you just now!" he yelled.

"Ok, first calm down. Second, I didn't accept the proposal," said Hermione.

"Wait what? You didn't?" he asked.

"You didn't stick around long enough to see the end of that conversation. But I did say I'd think about it," said Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "That's practically the same thing."

"No it isn't. There's no commitment there," she said.

"Why, Hermione? I've told you enough times already you're so much better than that," he said.

"It's Ron! I've loved him for at least half my life! How could I not feel this way? He's everything I've ever wanted," she said.

"You've always wanted to marry a cheater? Wow. I thought someone like you would have much higher standards," he said.

Hermione threw him a look.

"What? It's true. Admit it. He's done it not once, but twice. Did he even tell you what happened? Has he even broken it off with Lavender? Even if he has changed he needs to do a lot more than just ask you to marry him before you should even be looking at him," said Draco.

She looked at the floor. He was absolutely right. She didn't really know anything besides he was drunk. He couldn't be so drunk all the time to not realize what he was doing. There were times his head had to have been clear. Hermione sighed.

"You're right," she said.

"I know," said Draco, "So are you going to tell him it's over?"

"No. You were right just now when you said he hasn't told me the truth or really made it up to me," she said.

Draco felt himself get angry again.

"Hermione, am I so bad that you'd rather be with him then someone like me?" he asked. He didn't want to but he couldn't help it. She was going to ruin her life.

"What? When did 'someone like you' come into the equation? Do you know something that I don't? I'm only aware of Ron," said Hermione.

"Nevermind. It's not important. I was just asking. Although I do hope that you see that something better is right in front of your face but you're completely missing it," said Draco.

"Well if you would care to elaborate because I am still really confused," she said.

"I can't. I don't think you're ready for it. You'll see it when and if you're ever ready," said Draco.

Hermione gave him a confused look. He needed to leave before he did something really bad.

"Look. I've got a case. I've got to go. I'll see you later, ok? Feel free to use my office as long as you need," he said and then left.

Hermione looked at his empty chair. She knew what was going on. Draco was just a jealous person. But he really had no claim on her. It's not like he liked her or anything… right? She pushed that thought from her mind. Draco would just have to deal with the idea that if they were going to be friends she was going to date people or possibly even marry someone. That's just how life was!

Frustrated, she got up and left work for the day early. She needed to be alone to decide what to do about Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, she's still clueless about guys. :) haha<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione made her decision. She wanted to give Ron another shot. There was no question to it. He was just the one for her!

She grabbed a handful of floo power and floo'd over to his place. In her mind she was silently hoping that he wasn't with another girl and going to hurt her again. She was able to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw Ron sitting on his sofa reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Hermione," he said sounding surprised. He smiled and got right up to take her into his arms, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," said Hermione half-heartedly. She was still fairly wary of this entire situation.

Ron leaned in like he was about to kiss her. Right as he was about to reach her lips she turned her head and he kissed her on the cheek.

"So, I need to talk to you," she said as she jumped out of his arms.

"Sure," he said and they sat down on the couch.

"I want to give you a second chance, but I need to talk to you about some things first," she said.

Ron just nodded his head.

"Start at the beginning and tell me what happened," she said.

Ron looked at the floor.

"It's not really that important. The important thing is that I'm here now and we're together. I'm not letting you go this time," said Ron.

"No. It is important. Please tell me," said Hermione more firmly.

"It's nothing! I don't even really know what happened. I just had a bad day at work or something and decided to get drunk. Like I said it's not a big deal anymore," he said.

"Ron, it is! That doesn't make any sense!" she said.

"Why not?" asked Ron sounding frustrated.

"You got drunk once and then the rest is history? Where did Lavender come into the picture? Was there ever a time where you were sober and you knew exactly what you were doing but did it anyways? Explain it now or I'm leaving!" said Hermione in a loud voice.

"Lavender just came over one day. I was drunk, then she got drunk, and then I guess I looked at my life while completely drunk and made some stupid decisions. I wasn't happy," said Ron.

Hermione felt her heart clench.

"What do you mean not happy?" she asked.

"You just… I don't know. Like I said I was drunk," he said.

"No. Explain. Now. What about me?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, you're taking this all the wrong way. It's in the past. The past doesn't matter anymore. You should just let it go, but it was you and your complete lack of effort I guess. I'm sorry. I was drunk. I love you," said Ron.

"Lack of effort?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know. You just don't look so … you've just changed," he said.

Hermione had given up now. He wasn't going to talk so why bother asking.

"And what about Lavender?" she asked.

"What about her?" he asked.

"Did you end things?" asked Hermione.

"I guess. I haven't seen her I'm sure she can figure it out that I'm not with her anymore," said Ron.

"You mean you haven't even told her?" asked Hermione.

"No. Why should I?" he asked.

"Ronald! You can't just do that to people!" said Hermione standing up and walking to the fireplace.

"Hermione, where are you going?" asked Ron, "You're being ridiculous."

"No you're being ridiculous! You can't treat people like that! I don't care if I'm not fond of Lavender or if they don't matter as much they still deserve to be treated like people. I can't believe he was right!" said Hermione.

"Who?" asked Ron getting angry, "Please don't be talking about the ferret."

"Don't call him that," said Hermione.

"He's brainwashed you! I can't believe you'd even turn to him in the first place! He's probably just using you for his own fame!" yelled Ron.

"He's not. He's ten times the man you will ever be," said Hermione harshly as she grabbed floo powder.

Ron grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him.

"Why are you defending him?" asked Ron angrily.

"Ouch. Ron, you're hurting me," she said and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. But unfortunately he only held on tighter.

"I don't care. Don't ever defend him in my presence again. Is that clear?" asked Ron.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. Who was this person? This still wasn't Ron. She couldn't believe herself. She was so foolish to come here. Draco was absolutely right.

"Ron. Let go of me," she said.

"No! You're mine! You're not going back to him!" he yelled.

Ron started dragging her away from the fireplace when it roared to life. Out stepped Harry and Ginny. Ginny gasped in surprise.

"Ron. Let her go," said Harry, "You don't want to hurt her. I know you."

"She's trying to leave me for the ferret!" yelled Ron.

"No she's not. Her and Draco aren't together. They're just friends. She wanted to be with you which is why she came here, but I see that you've blown it again," said Harry.

Ron looked at Hermione confused.

"You did?" he asked.

The tears were running down her cheeks.

"Yes. But you haven't really changed at all," she said through her tears.

Ron didn't let go. He only got angrier.

"He's Draco now to you too?" he asked with a loud, attacking voice.

Harry raised his wand to Ron.

"Don't make me, mate you know I will," he said.

Ron let go and Hermione rushed to the fireplace. She yelled out her apartment and floo'd away.

"You need help," said Harry.

"No. You three do. Get out," he said and turned to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh Ronald...<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione stepped out and jumped out of fright when she saw someone was pacing her living room. She was immediately relieved when she saw who it was.

"Are you ok?" asked Draco.

She shook her head no. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"You were right," she said through tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be," he said kissing her hair while he continued to hold her in his arms.

"You didn't?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course not, Hermione. I want you to be happy. I've already told you, you deserve the best," said Draco.

"Thanks. I'm really glad you're here," said Hermione pulling herself into Draco again.

Draco smiled and enjoyed the feeling of just holding Hermione. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her and prove to her that he could be the one to love her, but he knew now was definitely not that moment. It had to be just right.

"How long have you been here?" asked Hermione finally breaking away. Draco reluctantly let her go.

"Not that long. I was pacing my house because I thought I screwed earlier today with you. I couldn't wait any longer so I had to come see. Then when you were gone I knew you had gone to see… him," said Draco.

"Yeah. I did," she said.

"And?" asked Draco, "Wait, no. Only tell me if you want to."

Hermione took a deep breath before telling him.

"It was exactly like you said. You were completely right about him. He couldn't give me an honest answer, he hadn't even told Lavender, and it was just a mess," said Hermione. Unconsciously she grabbed her wrist where he had grabbed her. This of course alerted Draco to the growing purple and blue colors on her wrist.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Draco trying to contain his anger.

"He… well… maybe," she said guiltily, "But don't worry about it. Please don't overreact. He grabbed my wrist as I was leaving, but soon after Harry and Ginny walked in and he stopped. It'll be fine."

Draco just shook his head.

"I'm sure it will, but I hope you don't think that's ok for him to do," said Draco.

"Of course not. You know me, if you were to do that to me I'd hex you into an oblivion," said Hermione smiling at him.

Draco ignored her humor.

"Why didn't you hex him?" he asked.

"I don't know! Why are you being so forceful about this?" asked Hermione.

"Just… because. So what now then?" asked Draco.

"Nothing. I'm done with him," she said.

"For good?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Well, good for you. I'm sure you'll find someone who loves you more than he ever did," said Draco.

"You think so?" asked Hermione.

"Oh… I know so," said Draco.

"Thanks," said Hermione smiling at him again, "Until then. I'm glad you're here. You're amazing, Draco."

"I know," said Draco with his smirk.

"You are ridiculous," said Hermione rolling her eyes at him.

"So have you eaten at all?" asked Draco.

"No actually," said Hermione.

"Can I take you out to get something?" he asked.

"Sure. I'd love that," said Hermione with a smile.

Draco took her by the waist, holding her close and apparated them to the nearest 'Malfoy approved' restaurant.

"Draco… I think this is a little too nice for just grabbing something to eat," said Hermione.

"Of course not. I'm a Malfoy remember? I have a reputation to uphold. I don't just go anywhere," said Draco.

"Ok, well I do. I'm sure it won't kill you to go somewhere else," she said.

"It might," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Come on. After all you've been through, please let me treat you to a nice dinner," said Draco.

"Fine, but only because I don't see any way out of this," said Hermione.

"Good. Glad you figured that out," said Draco with his smirk.

He took her by the hand and dragged her inside.

By the end of the night Hermione was glad she let Draco take her out. He was just so safe and he made her feel that much better. She really was lucky to have him.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter... and I'm not even sure that I really like the way that I took it. What do you guys think? And sorry it's been forever! It's mostly I've been stuck on this chapter because I couldn't figure out whether or not I even wanted to post!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Hey Ginny," greeted Hermione somberly as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hey," she said as she gave her a hug, "Are you doing ok?"

"I'm fine. This will just take time. At least everything is over for good now and I can just move on without any regrets or questions," said Hermione.

"Yeah that's really important," said Ginny.

An owl flew in and dropped a magazine into Ginny's hands. Ginny's eyes grew wide at the cover.

"Well speaking of moving on…" she said and lifted it up for Hermione to see.

Hermione's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Care to explain this?" asked Ginny with a smirk.

"This was completely taken out of proportion!" yelled Hermione. She made an attempt to take it out of Ginny's hands but she was too quick.

On the cover was a picture of Draco holding Hermione while they waited outside to be seated. She watched over and over again as Draco gathered her into his arms and held her close, kissed her forehead and then watched herself look up and smile at him. Someone must have taken it last night.

"Oh I don't know… it looks pretty self-explanatory and I don't think these faces have been altered …" said Ginny in a teasing tone.

"This is ridiculous! I bet that awful Skeeter woman is behind this! She's always been out to get me!" said Hermione absolutely frustrated, "I can't believe this."

"Oh come on, even if this hadn't shown up just now I still wanted to ask you what was up with you two!" she said.

"What do you mean 'what's up?' Nothing is up with us! We're friends. Why is that such a crime these days?" asked Hermione.

"It's not a crime. It's just suspicious. You know that saying where people say there is no friends that can exist between a man and a woman. At least one of them has to like each other," said Ginny.

"Oh yeah? Well that makes absolutely no sense otherwise you must secretly harbor feelings of hatred at me," said Hermione.

Ginny gave her a confused look.

"Harry and I? We couldn't possibly be friends if you really believed that. You would hate me because either one of us would have to like each other and you know that is absolutely not true," said Hermione.

"Ok fine. Well, that's what the article is trying to say anyways because they know you've tried to play that card before, but that's not my point. What I'm trying to say is you and Draco spend an awful lot of time together! A whole lot more than you and Harry or even you and me! And it's not innocent things either. He really is always touching you and holding you and trying to comfort you. And then you honestly can't refute this picture either. Look at your face! You like him!" said Ginny.

Hermione frowned and took it out of Ginny's hands to stare at it closely. She did suspiciously look happy with him. And she remembered that hug. It came out of nowhere… he just grabbed her, held her and kissed her forehead. Even now just thinking about it kind of made her feel like jelly…

"No. I think you're wrong. That's just how I smile. I smile like that towards anyone, but what should I have done? Glared at him?" asked Hermione.

"No, but your hugs with Harry are always short and sweet and yes he kisses your forehead too but like I said short and sweet! This is not short and sweet and stop trying to deny it! You like him! Just admit it!" said Ginny.

"No I won't," said Hermione defending herself. Then she realized that looked awfully suspicious too and quickly added, "Because it's not true."

"Ok. All attacking aside, think about it. Be honest with yourself at least if you aren't honest with me. You like him and you need to tell him. I honestly don't know if he'll stick around for much longer," said Ginny.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hermione.

Ginny resisted the urge to smile. That was it. She heard it just now… Hermione was interested, but probably just scared which was understandable. Now she just had to get her to move on it.

"I'm sure he's given hint after hint to you and you've probably ignored them all so I'm just going to be completely honest with you and said Draco's in love with you. It's not even he just fancies you. He's absolutely head over heels in love with you," said Ginny.

"Draco's in love with me?" Hermione asked to no one in particular. She felt her heart speed up. That must have been why he was so upset…

"Wait, how do you know that?" asked Hermione.

"It's completely obvious! Any idiot would be able to see that. Especially in this photo! Or any time he walks into a room and you're in it! And I saw you at the ball… I might have been watching closely and I know he was about to kiss you and you would have even let him if Ron hadn't ruined everything. Don't bother denying this one," said Ginny.

Hermione had forgotten about that. Ginny was actually right. She was about to let Draco kiss her. But that was an in-the-moment perfect night thing…. Right?

"See. You can't even deny it to yourself," said Ginny.

"Ok fine. I'll admit it. But that was just a caught-up-in-the-moment kind of thing and then I woke up to reality and realized I didn't want to lose my best friend," said Hermione. She felt tears in her eyes.

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh. Hermione, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I knew you would be scared of a relationship and that was understandable, but I never realized the extent of it. Ron was your best friend and as a result you lost him," said Ginny.

Hermione nodded. It wasn't until that moment that she had realized it too. Underneath she might have feelings for Draco, but that fear was too much and it overshadowed everything.

"I can't go through that again," said Hermione.

"How do you know you would? Draco's different," said Ginny.

"How do you know that? Especially because we know how he used to be! What if something happens and he changes again?" asked Hermione.

"He won't. This is different I promise," said Ginny.

"I can't. And I have to go," said Hermione.

She got up before Ginny could even say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone asked me when they would bounce back to the present? In a few chapters... :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ginny didn't bother Hermione after that and Hermione kept her word to herself. She was not going to get involved with Draco. It just wasn't worth the pain. That didn't mean that she wouldn't spend time with him… daily… and completely enjoy every minute of his company and miss him when he was gone though. She did at least admit that to herself. But she would never say the "L" word, even to herself.

A month or so later Hermione and Draco were out hanging out like they had done every single day. Ron had completely taken himself out her life and Hermione was completely happy with the way her life was. The nagging side of her brain that might be more involved with Draco had been completely silent for a while. She was safe and perfectly happy and she didn't want anything to change.

Draco on the other hand struggled every single day to keep himself in check. His feelings only continued to grow and every time he looked at her, held her, or anything he just wanted to kiss her. He was pretty sure there were a few times Hermione wanted it too, he just didn't want to blow it.

"So, you ready?" asked Draco as he appeared in the middle of Hermione's living room.

It was a common occurrence. Hermione didn't even mind anymore.

"Of course. I've been waiting all day for this! It sounds fun!" said Hermione.

A new club had opened at the end of Diagon Alley. It was completely new and possibly wasn't even permanent. The owners were trying something different and weren't sure it would even be popular. Whoever heard of a club in Diagon Alley? No one. That was a muggle thing. But of course that was why Hermione had been so excited about it. She had even gone out of her way to spend a few hours getting ready.

Draco took her arm and they apparated in front of the building. It was packed.

"Wow. Should we pick a different night?" asked Hermione.

"I thought you said you'd been waiting for this all day," said Draco.

"I have, but are we even going to make it in?" asked Hermione.

"Of course! I'm Draco Malfoy!" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed.

"And you don't let anyone forget it," she said.

"Of course not! Let's go," he said taking her hand and pulling her past all the people, directly to the front door.

"Mr. Malfoy! So glad you could come!" said the man at the door as soon as they walked up. Hermione was so confused. How did he manage that every single time? She was a Golden Trio and she couldn't get in by herself even if she tried!

"I wouldn't miss it," he said.

"And who's the lovely misses?" asked the man.

"Oh, we're not dating," said Hermione quickly specifying. She could just tell by the way he was looking, he was assuming they were.

"But I'm Hermione Granger."

The man eyed them curiously and then smiled.

"Right. Well enjoy yourselves and let me know if you need anything at all. One of the VIP booths is yours," he said.

"Thank you," said Draco.

He put his arm protectively around Hermione and they went inside. It was just like any muggle club except the more people that entered the larger it got. Hermione thought the owner did an excellent job on the undetectable extension and extra space charm. The lighting was perfect and the food and drinks tasted amazing. Hermione felt like she never wanted to leave. It helped that Draco was an amazing dancer.

"Want to dance again?" asked Draco.

"I'd love to!" said Hermione excitedly.

Draco took her by the hand and led her down to the dance floor. The song changed as soon as they got there. It changed from the fast paced music that had been playing the past few songs to a slow song.

Normally Hermione would have hesitated, but she really just wanted to dance. The last time she had danced so much and had fun was at the Yule Ball.

Halfway through the dance Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. Draco pulled her tighter against him. His heart was pounding. This was the moment. He knew it.

"Hermione… " Draco said in a husky voice.

Hermione turned her head to look up at him. Their eyes locked with each other. Hermione couldn't turn away… or pull away. And she didn't want to.

Draco slowly moved down and inched closer to her mouth. When she didn't pull away he took his chance and kissed her softly. Hermione immediately responded by putting her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer. Draco moved his arms around her to hold her tight against him and kissed her more fervently this time.

The song ended and the music started another upbeat song which brought them back to reality. Draco smiled at her as they broke apart and kissed her forehead.

"You know how long I've wanted to do that?" he asked.

Hermione couldn't believe that had happened. She let her guard down for a few minutes and this is what happens!

"I…. " she started but hesitated. She enjoyed the kiss and of course kissed him back, but this wasn't what she wanted! They were friends!

"I've got to go," she said and tore herself from his arms.

Draco froze with confusion as he watched her walk away.

"Hermione, wait!" he said and ran after her.

He caught up with her as soon as she excited the building.

"Wait, please! Let's talk," said Draco as he grabbed her hand which stopped her.

"I can't," she said, the tears gathering in her eyes now.

"Please talk to me," said Draco.

"You kissed me," she said.

"Yeah and you kissed me back," he said.

"I know and I shouldn't have," she said.

"Why not? Hermione I know you like me and I know you know that I like you… except I more than like you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time that I'm in love with you," said Draco.

"You can't be!" she said, "We're friends!"

"Exactly! What a better person to fall in love with than my best friend?" he asked.

He tried to pull her closer to him to hold her, but she resisted.

"No! Friends are supposed to be safe and you ruined everything!" said Hermione, the tears now running down her cheeks.

Draco didn't know what to say. She was right he had ruined things. He had blown her trust.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said moving closer again.

"No you're not! If you were sorry it wouldn't have happened in the first place! Things are ruined! Leave me alone," she said and ripped her hand out of his.

"What? Hermione?" he asked confused and hurt.

"Please don't come after me," she said and apparated herself away.

Draco was devastated. He couldn't believe it. That kiss was amazing, and she was kissing him back! He wasn't sure where things went wrong exactly. He loved her and now she was gone. He knew things wouldn't be the same after this and it was completely his fault. He had no one to blame but himself.

* * *

><p><strong>MIA for a billion and a half years... I know... I deserve a beating. I even had this chapter written, but I wasn't sure that I liked it. Then of course life got in the way. But I'm not one to just leave a story. It will get finished at some point. Even if no one is reading anymore :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Draco knocked furiously at the Potter's door. The Potter's wards went up past a certain time at night, probably to protect from this very thing but Draco didn't care. He needed help fast before he lost Hermione forever.

"Draco?" asked Ginny as answered the door half asleep.

"Good you're awake," he said letting himself in.

"I am now no thanks to you. Oh and by all means, just make yourself at home at 12 at night!" she said rolling her eyes but following him anyways.

"It's an emergency," said Draco.

"Well get on with it," said Ginny not believing him.

"I kissed Hermione," he said.

Ginny's eyes went wide as she stared at him.

"Excuse me, you did what?" she asked.

"I kissed her," he said again.

"AND? What happened? You can't just say that and then not tell me EVERYTHING!" said Ginny excitedly.

"Don't look so happy. I said emergency meaning it didn't go well at all. I kissed her, she kissed me back and then she freaked out and ran away. She said not to come after her," he said.

"She ran away? And you swear she kissed you back?" asked Ginny.

Draco gave her an annoyed look.

"Uhh yeah! Trust me, I know how to tell when someone is kissing you back," said Draco.

"Right. Sorry. But no I'm really sorry. I can't believe she ran away! It's been so long! She even knew already and she still hung out with you every day! That had to mean something!" she said.

"What do you mean she knew?" asked Draco.

"Well… don't get mad. Because clearly it didn't end badly, but I might have told her a while back ago that you were in love with her… I was just hoping to move things along," said Ginny.

"That doesn't make any sense! She acted shocked and hurt when I told her I love her," he said.

"Wait what? You told her you loved her too? Are you an IDIOT?" asked Ginny.

"I just got caught up with myself and I just blurted it out that I loved her," said Draco.

"Well no wonder she ran away! You overwhelmed her! Come on. It's Hermione. You know her very well. Kissing her is one thing but you can't drop two bombs like that!" said Ginny.

"Well I did so help me fix it! I can't lose her!" said Draco.

Ginny looked down.

"I don't exactly know how to fix it. It's Hermione. She has a mind of her own and she's going to have to figure this out. I would just give her time," said Ginny.

"More time? I really think that's the last thing she needs," said Draco sounding frustrated, "You know, maybe this was a good thing. Maybe this was a wake up call for myself that I'm chasing something that doesn't and can't ever exist."

"Maybe," said Ginny quietly.

"You were right when you said 'It's Hermione' and I have to handle the situation right. Well I messed up and I don't think things can just be fixed. But thinking about it I don't know if I have the energy to fix it. It's too much work and too much pain on my end. If she doesn't want me then she doesn't want me," said Draco.

"But what if she changes her mind?" she asked.

"She won't. We both know that," said Draco.

Ginny gave a depressed sigh and said, "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I could have found someone else in all this time… I could be in a real serious relationship," he said more to himself.

"You still amaze me Draco," said Ginny.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you. You just want to settle down with someone. I mean I knew you felt that way about Hermione, but I didn't know you felt that way in general. I just always knew you as a constant player," said Ginny.

"I was. Hermione kind of changed things," he said.

"You'll find someone," she said.

"Yeah I guess," he said. But inside he still just wanted Hermione.

As soon as Draco left Ginny took the chance to floo over to Hermione's. She was absolutely positive that she would still be awake.

To her luck, she was. She was just sitting in front of the fireplace looking at nothing.

"Hermione Jean Granger, what in the world is your problem?" asked Ginny with her hands on her hips.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about," said Hermione crossing her arms and staring/half glaring at Ginny.

"Yeah good luck with that. You are so full of it. What were you thinking? You ran away? Here's Mr. Perfect right in front of your face and you run," she said.

"I really don't even want to know how you know that!" said Hermione.

"Draco came over as soon as he realized that he probably lost you," said Ginny.

Hermione went back to looking at nothing.

"You have nothing to say? Nothing at all?" she asked again.

"No! Everyone knew that I wasn't going to become romantic with Draco so I don't see why I'm the one in the wrong here! He is the one who broke the friendship line and completely ruined everything!" said Hermione.

"Did he though? I know you're scared but think about it. You liked it. Admit it to yourself if you haven't already. You know this could be right," said Ginny.

"It won't last," said Hermione.

"Maybe not, but I guess you really don't deserve him if you're not even going to give him a chance," said Ginny.

Hermione refused to say anything.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you because I'm pretty sure if you don't act soon you really will have lost him and it will be your fault, not his. He's not going to stick around forever and he shouldn't," said Ginny.

Ginny left Hermione to her thoughts. Hermione wasn't so sure that he was going to leave her though. If he really did love her he wouldn't right? This would blow over eventually and things would go right back to safety normal. It had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Stubborn Hermione...<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A week later Hermione still hadn't seen Draco. In fact she hadn't even seen Ginny or Harry which was really weird. She would have thought that at least one of them would have shown up to check on her.

Hermione walked into the ministry just like normal. Except things weren't normal. For some reason people kept looking at her. On her way to the office she stepped into the bathroom. She looked all right… but she still had no idea why people would feel the need to look at her. She hadn't been anywhere so she couldn't be in the papers.

She walked into her office where she was still being stared at.

"Ok will someone please tell me what in the world is going on?" asked Hermione.

Wordlessly she was handed _The Daily Prophet_. On the front cover was a picture of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. The caption simply read "Engaged."

Hermione felt like her heart had stopped. Draco was engaged? How in the world did that happen? Then she realized everyone was watching her reaction.

"Well good for him. Why does everyone need to stare at me because of it? I don't own Draco Malfoy," said Hermione a little too angrily.

"Weren't you two dating?" asked someone in the back corner.

"Never. We are, or were friends is all," said Hermione, "He's completely free to do what he likes. So spread the word so I can get everyone off my back!"

She dropped the paper on the desk not even bothering to read the article and went into her office. She closed the door quickly behind her as she felt tears gathering in her eyes.

"Why am I crying?" she asked herself. She had absolutely no right to cry. Just like she had said to everyone in the office… he wasn't hers and he never was.

She never thought Ginny would have been right though… he really was gone. Then she felt her anger return. Draco owed her some answers.

She put her stuff down and left, walking over to the auror's department.

Everyone was completely shocked when she stormed angrily in. They didn't bother asking where she was going. They simply pointed and let her go in. She found Draco in his office finishing up some paperwork.

"Hermione," greeted Draco without even looking up.

"You're not even going to look at me?" asked Hermione.

Draco looked up with an emotionless face.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Yeah! You know exactly why I'm here and I think I deserve some answers!" said Hermione.

"You told me not to so I respected your wishes for once," he said turning back to his paperwork.

Hermione felt a stab in her stomach. She did say that.

"Ok… well I want to know now. Astoria Greengrass?" she asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with Astoria?" he asked her back looking up at her.

"I've never even seen you with Astoria before," said Hermione.

"You didn't have to. I don't need your permission, Hermione. Astoria is a perfectly fine and respectable woman, but if you must know this wasn't a random decision. I've met up with Astoria plenty of times before we talked about getting married. She visits my mother often and I happen to see her a lot. I actually sat down and talked with her and realized we had a lot in common," said Draco.

"No you don't. Astoria hasn't changed at all and I know that. Why, really?" she asked.

"Why do you need to know? Are you jealous?" asked Draco with a smirk.

Hermione resisted the urge to slap him across the face. Instead she just glared at him.

"I just thought we were friends. First I thought I deserved to know and second clearly I just want the best for you and I don't think she's it. We were together almost every day and I'm fairly certain you weren't in a romantic relationship during that time. It's only been a week since we stopped spending so much time together. Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I want a real stable relationship. Astoria wants the same exact thing. You're right, it might not be the most developed relationship but I'm positive we'll get there," he said.

"So have a relationship! Why are you getting married?" asked Hermione. Her voice was raising.

"Because that's what our parents did and our grandparents. While neither of us believe in all of the pureblood traditions, we didn't see how this tradition of getting married quickly could hurt us. Besides it's really none of your business anyways unless you've suddenly changed your feelings about me," said Draco.

"And if I have?" she asked, testing him.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know. Have you?" he asked.

"No," she said quickly and then looked away from him.

"Well then it doesn't matter then does it," said Draco.

"I guess not. Good luck then," said Hermione and she left the office.

She went to find Harry. If anyone could talk sense into him, it was Harry now.

"Harry," greeted Hermione as she sat down in front of him.

"Hermione," he greeted back.

"So have you been talking to Draco lately?" she asked.

"Yes. I work with him daily," he said.

"So you know about his engagement?" asked Hermione.

"Of course," said Harry.

"And?" she asked.

"And what?" he asked.

"What are you thoughts on it? Don't you think it's stupid?" asked Hermione.

"No. Draco's a fully grown man. He can do what he wants," said Harry.

Hermione looked at him in disgust.

"What?" asked Harry.

"If I had decided to get married to someone that I had barely known then you would have objections, but you have no objection with him?" asked Hermione.

"Astoria and Draco have known each other for a while now. She's not a stranger and they have a relationship. But who am I to interfere? Besides he seems happy," said Harry, "But you seem to have a problem with it. Why? Are you jealous?"

"Oh not you too…" said Hermione rolling her eyes, "I am NOT jealous! I just think he's making a mistake. He's not going to be truly happy."

"No probably not. You're right. He doesn't love her as much as he loved you," said Harry looking at her.

Hermione just looked at the floor again.

"You know, it's probably not too late to change your mind," said Harry.

"It's definitely too late. But my feelings haven't changed anyways. I'll see you later," said Hermione getting up to leave.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't normally do author's notes in the beginning but I thought I'd put a disclaimer up here... I never forgot this story I just haven't been able to finish it the way I really wanted to. I've been sitting on this chapter for basically forever at this point so I thought I would just publish it and if you guys have comments/changes/whatever then let me know and I can keep editing until I like it. For now though, this is the last chapter!**

Chapter 23 - Last Chapter

Hermione swallowed hard as she pushed open the door to Malfoy Mansion. She couldn't believe she was at her best friend's wedding. The same best friend who a mere month or so ago wasn't even engaged. Now he was marrying Astoria Greengrass. She felt sick to her stomach. What was she even doing here? Astoria made sure to show her she wasn't invited. They had had a few run-ins and the looks Astoria had thrown at her said everything she ever needed to know. Plus she never received an invitation anyways.

Hermione had spent the last few weeks completely avoiding everyone. She threw herself into her work to try to get her mind off Draco, but nothing worked. Her body and mind were now in conflict as she was again, not even supposed to be there, but her heart was saying differently. She was completely conflicted. Did she like Draco or did she not? Could she live without him? This past month had been completely awful. She felt like something was missing. And she could never forget the day that she found out Draco was engaged. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. That had to mean something. She also compared these feelings to those involving Ron… for some reason she felt like Draco mattered more. And she thought about this every single day not so much in a jealous way, but in a painful way like she knew what could have been but she lost it.

"Hermione?" asked Harry as he spotted her, "What are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," she said, "It was one of those weird out of body experiences where my body moved but my mind said what the crap are you doing? I just don't understand why he is marrying her. I know he can't possibly be in love with her! She's awful! If anything it should be…"

But then Hermione shut her mouth. She'd already said too much.

"It should be who?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't give me that look. I know you know what I almost said," said Hermione.

"Yeah. But have you ever admitted it to yourself out loud or to him?" asked Harry.

"No! Definitely not! Especially not now he's freaking getting married!"

"You should tell him. You never know if he might feel the same and it will spare him from marrying her," said Harry.

"Wait. Does he even love her?"

"Unsure. I doubt it. He spent all of his time with you. He just wants to be married and have a family already. I've learned Draco is pretty loyal when it comes to his feelings."

"What an idiot! Who does that? I thought he would have gotten over that! It had to be a phase!" said Hermione getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Well all the more reason to stop it."

"I can't stop it now! It's too late! They would both kill me if I ruined their day."

"Hermione?" asked Harry started to get frustrated with her. She wasn't listening, "Do you love him?"

Hermione sighed.

"I… I don't… know… exactly. This is just happening too fast a month ago we were friends and then he decided to up and get married and then I feel all weird about it. I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way about me or what if I don't feel the same later on and it's just the drama of the wedding or…"

"Hermione!" yelled Harry.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Well you have about 20 minutes before it's too late. Think about it and just tell him. Trust me. I've never let you down before," said Harry, "Now sorry, but I've gotta go stand up front and play my part before you stop the wedding."

Hermione just nodded and retreated to her corner in hiding.

20 minutes later she was still hiding except now she was behind the curtains in the ballroom where the wedding was being held.

She heard the music and felt sick again.

She watched as Astoria practically floated up the aisle.

Hermione really wanted to throw up. She was absolutely gorgeous and Hermione had no comparison. Blonde vs. brunette – everyone always chose the blonde!

She chose that moment to look at Draco. A simple smile crossed his face as he watched her. Hermione wished he was thinking of her instead but she highly doubted that was even possible with the way Astoria looked.

Astoria reached Draco and Hermione took the opportunity to move unnoticed to the back row.

Hermione heard the ceremony binder start speaking. Her stomach tightened. It seemed like it was going way too fast. They were already on vows.

The binder then faced the audience and said, "If anyone here would like to speak as to why this couple should not be married we invite you to speak now."

Hermione's heart started to pound furiously. This was it. It was now or never and she had to do it. He just couldn't marry Astoria.

Hermione stood up. The couple looked up at her followed by everyone else.

"I… I don't think… you should," she said incredibly nervously.

Her whole body was shaking.

"What? Well why not?" asked Draco with a scowl on his face.

"Because. Just because ok?" she said.

"It's not good enough, Hermione," he said, "I'm still getting married."

He turned back to face Astoria.

"No you're not!" yelled Hermione, her strength returning as she realized she was hopelessly in love with him. She needed him.

"Give me one good reason why not," Draco yelled back.

"Because I love you! You can't marry her because I love you and it should be me up there and not her! I know that now!" she said.

A slow smile spread across Draco's face as he realized that she finally said it. His heart soared. He knew it. He ran to her and pulled her into his arms and spun her around. He put her down and cupped her face in his hands.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that from you," said Draco as he put his forehead against hers and looked in her eyes, "I love you, Hermione. I always have and I always will."

Draco leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers.

The crowd in the background started clapping.

"Why is everyone clapping?" asked Hermione confused, "I just broke up a wedding."

"Umm… well, technically you didn't," started Draco, "Please forgive me, love, we did this for your own good."

"Define we and what did you do?" asked Hermione frowning at him.

"Yeah. Everyone… me, Astoria, Harry, Ginny… you know, everyone! This whole thing is kind of a set up, not the whole thing but a lot of it. I pretended to be engaged to Astoria to make you jealous and realize your feelings for me. I borrowed her wedding too. She's getting married to Blaise today. Not me," said Draco wincing.

He really wanted her forgiveness. This was one of those that could go completely wrong and blow up in his face, or it could go right. Hermione was worth it though which is why he put up such an elaborate last scheme.

Hermione was still trying to comprehend everything and then Astoria appeared at her side.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry how I treated you! I never hated you and I think you and Draco are absolutely perfect for each other and I hope you aren't mad at him or anyone else because he loves you so much and you're all he ever talks about. Trust me, even though it might have been a bit harsh you needed this and he needs you and…," said Astoria smiling at her before she was interrupted.

"Ok! Thanks Astoria! I think she gets it!" said Draco.

He turned back to Hermione, taking her hands in his again and said, "Can you please forgive me? I love you. I just needed you to realize your feelings finally. I don't know how much longer I could have taken it. I need you. I can't live without you."

Hermione was more than confused but smiled and then threw her arms around his neck. This might have been the craziest thing she'd seen anyone do, but here he was saying he loved her.

She whispered so only he could hear, "I'm sorry it took me so long, but thanks for waiting. I love you."

He hugged her tighter against him and then pulled her back so he could kiss her.

"Ok, can I get married now? You're having the adorable moment that I want and you're stealing all my thunder on my day! You already stole my publicity to which you seriously owe me, Draco," said Astoria.

"Right. I know. And you're marrying Blaise right now," said Draco refocusing again.

Astoria left the room so she could walk down the aisle again. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and took her to the front and sat her in the only open seat.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"I'm the best man. I have to go get Blaise so Astoria can get married for real now. If we wait any longer she might hex me to death," said Draco, "I love you. I'll be by your side the minute it ends, I promise."

"Ok," said Hermione smiling at him.

She was beyond glad and relieved that Draco wasn't really marrying Astoria. She was kind of irritated now after thinking about it and having what felt like the entire world trick her, but she was happy with the ends results… Draco. She was glad she finally admitted it to herself. It would be completely worth it.

She took that moment to look up at Draco. An entire wedding was going on, yet he was only focusing in on her. When he noticed she was looking back he winked at her and mouthed the words "I love you."


End file.
